O Amor Mora Ao Lado
by Maria Marianna
Summary: ADAPTADA Bella Swan sempre quis ser esposa e mãe. No entanto, depois de um divórcio doloroso, ela decide que é hora de dar um tempo em seus sonhos e seguir sozinha mesmo. Mas não tão sozinha: sua gatinha abissínia, Leah, torna-se sua companhia de todas as horas. Até é uma vida boa — um pouco aguada, é verdade — a de Bella. A não ser por seu escandaloso vizinho, Edward Cullen.
1. THE START

Meus amores, estou aqui para lhes apresentar uma história que _**NÃO **_é minha. Minha querida amiga - que não conheço - **Debbie Macomber**, é a autora desta peça, cujos direitos autorais **não **me pertencem. Portanto, **não **cabe a mim autorizar a reprodução desta história em outos locais.

Esta é uma versão **ADAPTADA **do livro original. Foram modificados alguns nomes próprios e descrições para que _'coubessem' _- por falta de expressão melhor - no universo de **TWILIGHT**, cujos diretos autorais também **não **me pertencem.

Ou seja, **NADA**, aqui, me pertence.

_Chora, chora, Maria._

Enfim, creio que os meus desejos são os mesmos da autora (de fato): espero que vocês gostem e se divirtam _horrores_ com esta história.

Beijos e abraços, Maria.

**OBS: A ortografia da história não foi modificada. Segue como no PDF recebido, portanto, como a cópia-base é um PDF amador, história pode apresentar diferenças da original.**

_**SINOPSE COMPLETA: Bella Swan sempre quis ser esposa e mãe. No entanto, depois de um divórcio bastante doloroso, ela decide que é hora de dar um tempo em seus sonhos e seguir sozinha mesmo. Mas não tão sozinha: sua gatinha abissínia, Leah, torna-se sua companhia de todas as horas. Até é uma vida boa — um pouco aguada, é verdade — a de Bella. A não ser por seu escandaloso vizinho, Edward Cullen.**_

_**Quando Edward não está discutindo, sempre em voz muito alta, com sua namorada — com quem insiste em morar junto — está perseguindo seu gato, chamado Cão, pelos corredores do prédio. E Cão está determinado a conseguir que a gatinha Leah sucumba aos seus avanços felinos. Edward e Cão são realmente muito irritantes.**_

_**Mas acontece que a primeira impressão nem sempre é a que fica...**_


	2. I

— Sou tão firme quanto uma minhoca — Bella Swan murmurou enquanto entrava em seu apartamento. Jogou a correspondência sobre uma mesa de canto e olhou para Leah. — Não disse uma palavra ao Sr. Clearwater, não soltei nem um pio.

Leah, sua gata da raça abissínia, entrelaçou o corpo amorosamente nos tornozelos de Bella. O rabo dela se enrolou em volta de sua canela como um boá de penas, suave, macio e acalentador.

— Tive a oportunidade perfeita para pedir um aumento, e você acha que a aproveitei? — Bella perguntou, chutando o ar para que os sapatos voassem em direções contrárias. — Ah, não, deixei-a passar. E sabe por quê?

Leah aparentemente não sabia. Bella tirou a capa de chuva de vinil verde brilhante, abriu a porta do armário e a enfiou lá dentro.

— Porque sou uma covarde, por isso!

Entrando na cozinha, ela abriu a geladeira, botou a cabeça lá dentro e ficou observando deprimentes sobras de comida, duas embalagens de comida chinesa e os bulbos de tulipa que ela pretendia plantar na sacada outubro passado.

— Estou morta de fome! — Ela abriu a gaveta de vegetais e pegou um talo mole de aipo. — Você sabe qual é o meu problema, não sabe?

Leah miou e se esfregou nos tornozelos de Bella novamente.

— Ah, desculpe! Você também deve estar com fome. — Bella abriu o armário da cozinha e pegou uma lata de comida para gatos. Para sua surpresa, Leah não demonstrou nem um pingo de interesse, levantou o rabo e empinou o traseiro.

— O que está havendo com você? Sério, Leah, esse não é o momento para bancar a esquisita. Preciso conversar! — Levando seu talo de aipo consigo, foi até a sala e se jogou no sofá.

— Trabalho como uma escrava, aguento todo tipo de hora extra sem receber nem um tostão por isso, aliás, e tudo isso para quê? O Sr. Clearwater não me dá valor. E ainda usa as _minhas_ ideias de decoração. A pior parte é que ele nem se dá ao trabalho de me dar crédito. — Ela abocanhou a ponta do aipo e mastigou-a como se estivesse se vingando de algo. O talo balançou de um lado para outro com o ataque e, então, curvou-se lentamente para baixo.

Bella estudou o aipo.

— Parece comigo, de tão mole! — Sem conseguir ficar sentada, começou a andar pela pequena sala. — Não tive aumento durante o ano todo em que trabalhei para ele, mas assumi muitas outras responsabilidades e completei projetos que ele não podia ou não queria fazer. Se não fosse por mim, o Sr. Clearwater não saberia o que estava acontecendo no próprio negócio. — Nesse ponto, ela já estava sem fôlego e furiosa. — Trabalho mais que ele, mas ele quem é o dono, por Deus!

Obviamente Leah concordava, pois soltou um gemido grave e choroso. Bella nunca havia tido um gato, mas, depois de um divórcio devastador, sentiu que precisava de alguém. Ou de uma coisa. Que veio a ser Leah.

Ela avistou a gata pela primeira vez na vitrine de um pet shop, com um olhar desamparado. O irmão e a irmã de Leah haviam sido vendidos duas semanas antes e ela estava sozinha. Abandonada, a gata, já um pouco crescida, olhava, sem esperança e triste, o mundo passar diante de seus olhos.

Bella estava sofrendo com as mesmas emoções e, logo que se conheceram, as duas se tornaram amigas. Nada bobo, o dono do pet shop reconhecia uma boa venda de longe. Ele usou toda sua lábia para convencê-la de que Leah era um ótimo investimento. Se ela a cruzasse e vendesse os filhotes, dentro de mais ou menos um ano, de acordo com ele, o investimento original seria compensado.

Bella não estava muito interessada em criações, mas parecia algo que deveria tentar. Ela queria companhia, e, depois de seu casamento desastroso, não queria mais saber de homens em sua vida. Um gato não mentiria para ela, não a trairia nem a faria sofrer. Jacob, no entanto, havia feito tudo isso com uma precisão cirúrgica.

Ah, o velho Jacob! Ela lhe deveria agradecer por todas as lições preciosas que ele a havia ensinado. Talvez um dia ela se lembrasse do casamento sem sentir aquela dor esmagadora. Ele prometeu amá-la e respeitá-la, e então anunciou, calmamente, em uma tarde de domingo, sem aviso prévio, que a estava deixando para ficar com outra pessoa.

_A tal da outra pessoa_ era uma loura alta com olhos azul-piscina e um corpo voluptuoso. Bella analisou a concorrência, decidiu que não tinha nenhuma chance de ganhar a disputa e assinou o divórcio. Ah, houve outros tipos de disputa, mas ela deixou seu advogado tratar disso e fez o máximo para ficar de fora. Assim que o divórcio saiu, cortou seus laços com a cidade, mudou-se para São Francisco, encontrou um trabalho que amava e recomeçou a vida.

Mais ou menos isso.

Dessa vez ela seria mais esperta. Homens estavam completamente fora de questão. Pela primeira vez, estava se sustentando. Pela primeira vez, não precisava de mais ninguém; porque poderia acontecer tudo de novo: outra loura com corpo de coelhinha da _Playboy_ poderia destruir sua vida uma segunda vez. Era melhor não arriscar. Quem precisava desse tipo de sofrimento? Ela, não!

Bella não estava se menosprezando. Com cabelos castanhos-avermelhados esculpidos ao redor do rosto e os olhos verdes, parecia uma fada adorável. Ela não chegava a ter um metro e meio de altura, enquanto seu irmão, cinco anos mais velho, tinha quase um metro e oitenta. Ela nunca entendeu por que a natureza havia economizado tanto em sua altura.

Após o divórcio, Bella ficou aos frangalhos e se sentiu perdida. Trazer Leah para sua vida a ajudou muito, tanto que achava ser possível viver sem a companhia de um homem. Sua gata era a companhia de que precisava.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, você está certa — Bella disse, olhando para sua inquieta amiga felina. — Concordo plenamente com você. Sou uma covarde. O verdadeiro problema é que não quero largar esse emprego. Só quero ganhar o que mereço, que é bem mais do que ganho agora. — Ela saiu do divórcio com um acordo generoso. Caso contrário, estaria passando por um tremendo aperto.

Leah concordou com um choramingar grave, diferente de qualquer som que já fizera antes.

Bella estudou a gata.

— Você está bem, garota? Sua voz está estranha.

A gata empinou novamente o traseiro e saiu como um tiro pela sala para atacar seu rato de tecido. O que quer que a estivesse incomodando, havia passado. Pelo menos, Bella esperava que sim.

Resmungando para si mesma, voltou à cozinha e reexaminou o conteúdo da geladeira. Não havia nada lá dentro que a deixasse com água na boca. As embalagens de comida chinesa estavam cheias de arroz duro e seco, e de um molho vermelho grosso que um dia havia sido carne de porco agridoce. A carne já não estava mais lá e o molho parecia gelatina de cereja. Os únicos itens comestíveis eram os bulbos de tulipa, não que pensasse na possibilidade de comê-los.

Ela esperava se dar ao luxo de celebrar seu aumento. A pizza do Domino era a coisa mais extravagante que conseguia pensar. Mas não estava celebrando nada naquela noite. Se quisesse jantar, teria de preparar alguma coisa.

O conteúdo dos armários da cozinha não estava promissor: algumas latas de sopa no meio de quinze latas de comida _gourmet_ para gatos.

Sopa.

Sua vida se reduziu a uma escolha entre creme de cogumelo ou sopa de vegetais. Às cegas, pegou uma lata de sopa de vegetais. No freezer, havia uma embalagem de pão de fôrma. Suas opções de sanduíche se limitavam ao de pasta de amendoim com geleia ou queijo quente.

— Às vezes acho que odeio você! — As palavras atravessaram a parede da cozinha com tamanha clareza que parecia que a pessoa que as dizia estava a seu lado.

Bella suspirou. Seu vizinho, Edward Cullen, e a namorada estavam brigando outra vez. Não havia sido apresentada a ele, mas tudo bem. O cara sofria de problemas graves com mulheres. Pelo que ouvia através da parede, parecia que o casal precisava de terapia desesperadamente. Ela evitava o vizinho como o diabo evita a cruz, apesar de ele já ter tentado estabelecer contato inúmeras vezes. Era educada, mas firme e até mesmo desencorajadora. No entanto, tinha de lhe dar algum crédito: ele não aceitava "não" como resposta tão facilmente. Com o passar dos meses, seus métodos se tornaram cada vez mais criativos. Ele tentou flores, recados presos à porta e, uma vez, tentou atraí-la até seu apartamento com a oferta de um jantar. De todas as táticas, a promessa de uma refeição havia sido a mais atraente, mas Bella reconhecia uma encrenca de longe, então, resistiu bravamente.

Sair com Edward estava fora de questão, principalmente porque ele já estava envolvido com outra pessoa. Bella perdeu a conta das vezes em que pôde ouvi-lo discutir com a namorada. Em algumas noites, teve de ligar o rádio para abafar o barulho.

Como era educada e preferia evitar problemas, nunca reclamou. Bella era o tipo de pessoa que deixava que os outros passassem por cima dela.

— Antes eu não era mole assim — ela se queixou para Leah. — Foi nesse último ano que perdi a autoconfiança.

Gostaria de culpar o Sr. Clearwater, mas não posso. Não quando sou eu a culpada. Você pensa que é fácil, que é uma coisa pequena, pedir aumento, né? Mas não é, e, para piorar, fico me sentindo como o Oliver Twist. Ao menos ele teve coragem de pedir mais. O Sr. Clearwater deveria agradecer aos céus. Sou boa no que faço, mas ele lá percebe? Ah, não! Ele simplesmente não reconhece meu valor.

Terminado o discurso, percebeu que Leah havia desaparecido. Até mesmo a gata havia desertado. Ela a encontrou no peitoril da janela, miando pateticamente.

Bella pegou a gata no colo e a afagou.

— Será que estou tão envolvida com meus problemas que deixei você de lado?

Leah saltou de seus braços e correu até o quarto.

A discussão continuava no outro apartamento.

— Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus, seja sensata! — Edward gritava.

— Solte os cachorros em cima dele — Bella disse em voz baixa. — Aposto que você não sabia que ele estava saindo com outras, né? Bem, não se martirize. Eu também não sabia que Jacob era tão mulherengo.

Rosalie aparentemente seguiu seu conselho, pois a gritaria se intensificou. Edward, que geralmente era o mais calmo dos dois, já estava começando a perder as estribeiras.

Se ouvisse com bastante atenção, talvez descobrisse a causa da briga, mas, na verdade, Bella não estava tão interessada assim.

— Eu o vi com outra semana passada — ela complementou, só por diversão. Bella havia encontrado Edward nas caixas de correio. Havia uma mulher com ele e não era Rosalie. Mas era sempre Rosalie que voltava. Era sempre com Rosalie que ele gritava. Pelo jeito, a pobrezinha gostava muito dele. Que azar!

— Vou tomar a sopa de vegetais — Bella informou Leah enquanto entrava no quarto, achando que a gata gostaria de saber. — Não é nada que lhe interesse, infelizmente. — O que estava incomodando sua gata antes parecia estar sob controle.

Com o jantar pronto, Bella colocou a tigela de sopa fumegante e o queijo quente sobre a mesa. Havia acabado de se sentar quando algo atingiu a parede do apartamento ao lado. Por reflexo, deu um pulo.

O volume das vozes furiosas aumentou. Edward já não estava mais tão calmo nem no controle. Na verdade, parecia que ele havia perdido completamente a razão. Os dois estavam gritando, um tentando gritar mais alto que o outro.

Bella suspirou. Era demais para ela. Deixando o guardanapo de lado, foi até a parede da cozinha e bateu gentilmente. Ou eles não escutaram ou optaram por ignorá-la, algo que faziam com frequência cada vez maior.

Ela havia acabado de se sentar quando uma explosão quase a fez cair da cadeira. Um dos amantes enfurecidos decidiu ligar o rádio. No volume máximo.

O rádio foi desligado abruptamente, seguido por um discurso de Edward.

E foi ligado de novo.

E então desligado.

Mais uma vez, com a mesma gentileza, Bella bateu com a palma da mão na parede.

Eles a ignoraram.

Então, por alguma razão, houve um silêncio. Um silêncio abençoado. O problema havia sido resolvido ou eles se mataram. Qualquer que fosse a razão, o silêncio era uma bênção.

Quando Bella terminou o jantar, lavou a louça. Leah continuava a se entrelaçar em seus tornozelos, miando e choramingando o tempo todo.

— O que há de errado com você, garota? — Bella perguntou outra vez.

Agachando-se, correu a mão sobre a espinha da gata.

Leah arqueou as costas e choramingou um pouco mais.

— Você está diferente — Bella comentou, preocupada.

Então, finalmente se deu conta.

— Você está no cio! Ai, meu Deus, você está no cio! — Como ela poderia ser tão burra?

Saindo da cozinha, procurou em sua agenda o nome que o dono do pet shop havia passado. Se ia cruzar a gata, precisava falar antes com essa mulher.

— Coitada da Leah — Bella disse com compaixão. — Pode confiar em mim, querida, os homens não valem esse trabalho todo. — E rapidamente encontrou o número.

— Meu nome é Bella Swan — ela disse apressada. — O dono da Pet's World me deu seu número. Comprei uma gata da raça abissínia alguns meses atrás.

Logo depois que se apresentou, a discussão no apartamento ao lado recomeçou.

— Sinto muito, querida, mas não consigo entendê-la! — a mulher do outro lado da linha disse com um sotaque irlandês suave.

— Disse que comprei uma gata da raça abissínia.

— Parece que você está em uma festa.

— Não tem festa nenhuma — Bella disse mais alto, quase gritando também.

— Talvez seja melhor me ligar quando seus convidados forem embora — disse a irlandesa, gentil, e desligou o telefone.

Bella teve um estalo. Sua educação que lhe dizia para nunca causar problemas foi por água abaixo em um segundo. Ela bateu o telefone no gancho e cerrou os punhos.

— Estou farta disso! — ela gritou. E de fato estava. Farta dos homens que não sabiam o significado das palavras: "fiel" e "compromisso". Dos patrões que tiravam vantagem dos empregados. E dos vizinhos neandertais que levavam uma mulher atrás da outra para dentro de seus apartamentos sem ao menos pensar duas vezes.

Bella saiu de seu apartamento para o corredor. Seus passos eram rápidos e largos. Entretanto, quando chegou ao apartamento de Edward, o fogo de seu ódio havia abrandado. A raiva não resolveria nada. Bateu à porta calmamente e esperou.

A discussão parou abruptamente e a porta se abriu. Bella levou um susto, que até a fez dar um pulo para trás. Rosalie também saltou para trás e olhou para ela. Era evidente que a outra mulher não a havia ouvido bater.

— Olá — Bella disse com os batimentos cardíacos zunindo em seus ouvidos. — Queria saber se vocês dois podiam falar um pouco mais baixo.

A mulher, jovem e bonita, piscava tentando conter as lágrimas.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Já estou de saída.

Então Edward apareceu, parecendo cortês e calmo. Seu rosto se iluminou quando viu que era Bella.

— Bella — ele disse dando-lhe um sorriso afável —, que surpresa agradável!

— Com essa gritaria toda não consegui nem dar um telefonema — ela explicou, sem querer dar uma impressão errada. Não era uma visita social.

— Me perdoe! — Edward olhou para Rosalie. — Isso não vai se repetir.

O queixo de Rosalie caiu enquanto ela pendurava a bolsa no ombro.

— Eu... eu acho que não temos mais nada a dizer um para o outro. — Passou por Bella e foi em direção ao elevador.

— Rosalie! — Edward colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Bella e a colocou de lado, virando-se novamente para Rosalie. — Estou avisando... só não faça nenhuma besteira.

— Como ouvir você?

Edward suspirou e olhou para Bella, como se tudo fosse culpa dela.

Bella abriu a boca para dizer exatamente o que pensava dele, mas, de repente, mudou de ideia. Edward não a escutaria. Homens nunca a escutavam. Por que perder tempo?

Sem nada mais a dizer, voltou ao apartamento. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que havia deixado a porta aberta. Imediatamente pensou em Leah e correu para dentro, em pânico.

Parou assim que a avistou.

— Leah! — A gata estava em meio ao fogo da paixão com um gato que nunca havia visto antes.

Colocando as mãos sobre a boca, Bella soltou o corpo apoiando-se na parede. Não precisava mais da irlandesa. Leah já havia encontrado seu par.


	3. II

— Pare! — Bella ordenou, sabendo que era tarde demais. Os gatos a ignoraram. E lá se foi a alegria de ser tutora de um gato.

Sabendo que só havia uma coisa a ser feita, Bella correu até a cozinha e encheu um copo grande de água. Em breve, ela conseguiria chamar a atenção dos dois amantes. Correndo de volta à sala, tropeçou em um tapete e cambaleou, em uma tentativa desesperada para não cair. Quando alcançou os gatos, a maior parte da água estava em sua blusa e apenas algumas gotas caíram sobre o casal apaixonado.

Nesse momento, já haviam terminado e o gato desconhecido estava procurando uma maneira de sair do apartamento. Típico macho! Conseguiu o que queria e já estava pronto para seguir feliz com sua vida.

Bella estava prestes a abrir a porta de correr envidraçada que dava para a sacada, quando alguém tocou a campainha. Virando-se com um olhar feroz de reprovação para o gato de rua, atravessou a sala e olhou pelo olho mágico.

Era seu vizinho metido a Don Juan, recém-saído da briga com Rosalie.

— Olá, mais uma vez. — Ele lhe lançou um sorriso tranquilo que, Bella odiava admitir, tinha lá seu efeito. Não sabia o que exatamente a tornava tão vulnerável a esse tipo de homem, mas, fosse o que fosse, ela sinceramente desejava que isso não acontecesse mais.

— Você não viu meu gato por aí, viu?

— Você tem um gato?

— Na verdade, ele permite que eu more com ele.

Como se fosse planejado, Leah passou desfilando, com o rabo empinado, dando a impressão de fazer parte da realeza. O gato de pelos longos e de raça indefinida veio logo atrás, parecendo ter descansado o suficiente para o segundo _round_.

— Olha o Cão aí — disse Edward.

— Cão? Você deu o nome de Cão a seu gato?

— Sim — ele disse, passando por ela. Então pegou o gato com carinho e o embalou nos braços. — Eu queria um cachorro, mas tive de abrir mão.

— Então você pegou um gato e colocou o nome de Cão? — Em vista de como conheceu seu companheiro fiel, Bella não achou isso engraçado.

— Exatamente.

— Bem, escuta só, seu Cão tirou a virgindade da Leah. O que você pretende fazer a respeito?

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. Bella podia jurar que ele parecia extremamente satisfeito.

— Cão! O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?

— Estou perguntando a você e não a ele — Bella disse, endireitando os ombros. — Como um dono responsável, espero que tenha uma resposta.

Os olhos claros de Edward se apertaram.

— Tudo o que posso fazer é me desculpar.

— Então aceito suas desculpas — Bella murmurou. Parecia muito pouco em vista das possíveis consequências, mas, quanto menos conversassem, melhor. Quanto mais o analisava, mais se sentia atraída por ele, o que não fazia sentido algum. Ela parecia alguém em uma dieta restrita, totalmente seduzida por uma bandeja de sobremesa.

— Olha, eu estava mesmo esperando uma oportunidade de a conhecer melhor — Edward disse, como se estivesse planejando ficar por lá mais um pouco.

Bella não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. E quase abriu a porta para ele.

— Já somos vizinhos há vários meses. Acho que começamos mal — ele continuou, sem dar nenhum indício de que estava de saída. — Entendo que não esteja interessada em namorar, mas poderíamos ser um pouco mais amigáveis, não acha?

Bella concordou educadamente, porém de forma relutante. Seria útil ter alguém para alimentar a gata e pegar a correspondência às vezes. Ela faria o mesmo por ele, mas queria deixar bem claro que era só isso que estava disposta a oferecer.

E foi o que disse a ele.

— Amigos? — ele perguntou, estendendo a mão.

— Amigos. — Ela aceitou, e os dois selaram o acordo com um aperto de mão.

Sentiu que o aperto dele era determinado e seus dedos seguraram os dela por mais tempo que o necessário.

Ela não gostou de como seu coração reagiu. Esse homem era perigoso em vários sentidos. Quanto menos se envolvesse com ele, melhor.

Parecia que ele estava esperando que ela o convidasse para um café ou uma conversa. A ideia era tentadora. Seria legal ter um vizinho amigável, mas a lição que aprendera com Jacob bateu mais forte.

— Parece que temos o mesmo amor pelos gatos — Edward adicionou, como se isso fosse a base para uma amizade duradoura.

— Eu gosto da _Leah_ — ela disse enfaticamente. — Agora, se me dá licença... — Dessa vez, ela segurou a porta para ele sair.

— Foi legal conversar com você, Bella — disse Edward, com um sorriso tolo e poderoso o suficiente para derrubar sua decisão de limitar a amizade entre eles. — Espero que nos tornemos _bons_ amigos.

Bella não deixou de perceber a ênfase em _bons_. A última coisa de que precisava ou que desejava era uma amizade com um conquistador de carteirinha. Principalmente porque já havia sido tola o suficiente para se casar com um desses, que a deixou por outra sem nenhuma piedade.

Como não tivera coragem para pedir aumento, achou ainda mais difícil explicar a seu vizinho que não estava interessada em um homem infiel.

Então Edward foi embora, para alívio de Bella. Ela pegou Leah nos braços e a apertou, como se sua amada gata tivesse escapado por um triz. Leah, no entanto, não gostou de ser apertada contra a blusa molhada e se contorceu, conseguindo saltar para o carpete. Ela foi até a cadeira de assento fofo, seu lugar favorito para uma soneca, e então se encolheu, realizada. Devia ser a imaginação de Bella, mas Leah parecia completamente calma e plenamente satisfeita.

Quando Bella estava prestes a ligar a televisão, o telefone tocou. Provavelmente era sua melhor amiga, Alice Brandon. Alice foi uma das primeiras pessoas com quem Bella fizera amizade depois de se mudar para São Francisco. Ela era assistente odontológica e solteira, mas estava namorando firme com Jasper havia quase um ano. Contudo, nenhum dos dois parecia ter pressa para firmar um compromisso. Com tantos amigos se divorciando, eles queriam ter bastante certeza de que estariam dando o passo certo.

— E então? — Alice perguntou. — Você pediu o aumento?

— Não — Bella confessou.

— Por que não? — Alice indagou.

— Você prometeu que pediria. Por que é tão difícil assim falar com o Sr. Clearwater?

— Não tenho desculpa nenhuma. Sou uma molenga mesmo.

— Do que tem tanto medo? — Alice perguntou depois de um momento, pensativa, como se houvesse algo profundo e sombrio escondido na infância de Bella que a impedia de confrontar seu patrão.

— Não sei — Bella admitiu. — É só que o Sr. Clearwater é tão... intimidador. Ele tem aqueles olhos intensos e, quando peço para falar com ele, olha para o relógio no pulso como se não tivesse tempo para mim e me pergunta se isso vai lhe tomar muito tempo. E quando termina essa pequena rotina, eu já perdi a coragem.

— Você não percebe que esta é a intenção dele?

— É, suponho que sim — Bella murmurou desanimada. — Mas saber disso não ajuda em nada. Minha conversa com o Sr. Clearwater não foi a única coisa que deu errado — ela acrescentou. — Leah está no cio e o gato do vizinho entrou furtivamente em meu apartamento, achei os dois... juntos.

— Nossa, parece que você teve um dia péssimo!

— E tem mais — Bella disse. — Meu vizinho sugeriu que nos tornássemos amigos.

— Aquele pedaço de mau caminho que está tentando chamar você para sair há seis meses? Eu o conheci, lembra?

Bella não estava gostando de pensar em Edward daquele jeito, mas deixou passar o comentário da amiga.

— Sim. Ele é o dono do Cão, o gato que se aproveitou da Leah. E, antes que você pergunte, é esse mesmo o nome do gato.

— Acho que eu ia gostar desse vizinho — Alice disse, rindo suavemente.

— Pode ficar com ele.

— Bella! Sinceramente, quando você vai superar o passado? Jacob foi um idiota, mas ele não está mais na sua vida. A pior coisa que pode fazer é culpar outros homens pelo que aconteceu entre seu ex e você.

— Não estou culpando outros homens.

— Você está divorciada há mais de um ano e nunca sai com nenhum homem.

— Não quero outro relacionamento.

— Foi uma decisão sábia não se envolver com ninguém logo depois do divórcio — Alice disse, compreensiva. — Mas agora é hora de seguir com sua vida. Se quer um conselho, acho que deve sair com Edward. Ele é adorável.

— Você está louca? — Bella insistiu. — Ele estava brigando com Rosalie outra vez. Tudo o que posso fazer é não contar àquela doce jovem o que sei. Ele a está fazendo de boba, assim como Jacob fez comigo.

— Você está tirando conclusões precipitadas.

— Não acho, não — Bella insistiu. — Eles brigam o tempo todo. Das partes das conversas que escutei, parece que Edward quer que ela more com ele. E parece que ela o conhece muito bem, porque se recusa a aceitar o convite. Eu também não confiaria nele.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu, não sabe? — Alice perguntou. — Você se tornou uma cética. Acho que não faz ideia do quanto Jacob machucou você.

— Besteira! — Foi a resposta imediata de Bella. — Ele não fez nada além de me ensinar uma lição valiosa.

* * *

Bella não dormiu bem aquela noite. Não era de se admirar, em vista do dia que teve. A desagradável confrontação com seu vizinho continuava a incomodá-la. Edward era tranquilo e amigável, o tipo de homem que deixa as pessoas à vontade. Mas não ela. Bella sempre ficava na defensiva quando ele estava por perto.

E, na manhã seguinte, cruzaram-se ao acaso no corredor, quando saíam para trabalhar.

— Vejo que está indo para a labuta — ele disse amigavelmente enquanto iam até o elevador.

Ele estava vestindo um terno de três peças escuro e, na cabeça de Bella, a única palavra que encontrou para descrevê-lo era _elegante_. Seu sorriso era aberto e encantador. "Encantador até demais", Bella concluiu. Seus olhos eram amigáveis e ternos, o tipo de olhar do qual uma mulher pode ficar se lembrando por um bom tempo.

— Onde você trabalha? — ele perguntou, puxando conversa enquanto chamava o elevador.

— Na Clearwater's Decoração — ela respondeu, sem discorrer mais sobre o assunto. Encorajar a conversa entre os dois não seria sábio. Era fácil demais se deixar seduzir pelo magnetismo de Edward.

— Mesmo? Acho que foi essa a empresa que o banco contratou no ano passado quando resolveram redecorá-lo.

— Já redecoramos vários bancos — ela concordou calmamente. Então, Edward era um executivo do ramo bancário? Bella não pediu mais informações, embora não pudesse negar que estava curiosa.

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele pegou um cartão de visita do bolso e lhe entregou.

— Venha falar comigo se precisar de empréstimo um dia.

— Pode deixar, obrigada.

— Esperarei ansioso para ajudá-la com isso — ele sorriu para ela e, mesmo sabendo o que sabia sobre ele, seu coração palpitou. "É algum tipo de maldição", Bella pensou. Ela estava fadada a se sentir atraída pelo tipo errado de homem. Provavelmente havia algum nome científico para isso, algum termo que os psicólogos utilizavam para descrever mulheres como ela. "Louca de pedra", ela decidiu. Envolver-se com ele seria totalmente desastroso.

— Tenha um bom dia! — Edward disse quando a porta do elevador se abriu.

— Você também — respondeu e sua voz saiu pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

— Me diga uma coisa! — Edward disse, virando-se para ela bruscamente, como se tomado de inspiração. — Por acaso estaria livre para jantar comigo amanhã à noite?

Instintivamente, Bella ficou tensa. Ele ainda não havia desistido.

— Não... sinto muito. Não estarei livre — ela disse. E aparentemente, sua mensagem foi entendida, pois ele não insistiu.

Ele olhou para o relógio e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Talvez outro dia.

— Talvez.

Bella não prometera nada a Edward Cullen. Mas não conseguiu parar de pensar nele o dia todo.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, quando Bella estava colocando o lixo para fora, no final do corredor, deparou-se com Edward outra vez, logo que ele saiu de seu apartamento.

Pegos de surpresa, os dois pararam e se olharam. Ele estava vestido formalmente, como se estivesse indo a um jantar chique. Ninguém precisava lembrá-la de que poderia estar jantando com ele. Ela recusara seu convite inusitado e, por um momento, desejou tê-lo aceitado. Mas decidiu que fez bem em recusá-lo. Provavelmente havia várias outras mulheres por quem ele estava interessado. E também sempre havia Rosalie. Sempre leal e fiel.

— Olá de novo — Edward disse, com seu sorriso eletrizante.

— Olá. — Sua voz soava estranha. Tensa.

— Tudo bem com você?

— Tudo — ela não perguntou de volta. A resposta era óbvia. Ele parecia estar ótimo. Deveria ser proibido executivos serem tão atraentes e amigáveis assim.

— Espere aí, me deixe ajudá-la — ele tirou a lixeira de plástico de sua mão.

— Pode deixar, eu aguento. — Todavia, ficou feliz por ele ter oferecido ajuda.

— Tenho certeza que sim, mas me deixe fazer o papel de cavalheiro. Minha mãe ficaria orgulhosa. — E o sorriso estava lá de volta, poderoso o suficiente para derreter as decisões mais firmes. As dela, infelizmente, costumavam se dissolver mais rapidamente que as dos outros.

Eles andaram juntos pelo corredor. Bella fez de tudo para não esbarrar seus ombros nos dele.

— Obrigada pela ajuda — Bella disse, quando chegavam à porta de seu apartamento.

— Sem problema. Fiquei feliz de ajudar.

Ela pegou na maçaneta com a intenção de escapar da situação.

— Divirta-se — ela disse, virando-se de costas para ele.

— Isso provavelmente não acontecerá — ele falou suavemente. — Principalmente porque não estarei com você. Estou fadado a aguentar um maçante jantar de negócios. Se ao menos você tivesse aceitado meu convite.

— Eu... — Ela estava tão atordoada com suas palavras sedutoras que mal conseguia falar. — Tenho certeza de que terá uma noite agradável. Vai se encontrar com Rosalie? — ela adicionou, sem saber de onde viera a coragem para fazer a pergunta. Era Rosalie que ele deveria ter convidado, não ela.

— Não nesta noite — ele respondeu. — Infelizmente vou ter de levar minha assistente.

Primeiro a convidou e, então, quando ela recusou o convite, ele convidou a assistente. De repente, Bella ficou furiosa. Era exatamente isso que ela esperava de alguém como Edward. De alguém como Jacob.

Pobre Rosalie! Destinada a ter seu coração partido.


	4. III

— Leah está prenha — Bella lamentou e se jogou no banco do metrô ao lado de Alice, duas semanas depois. — Levei-a ao veterinário ontem à tarde e ele confirmou. — Ela estava profundamente decepcionada porque sua gata abissínia de raça pura havia cruzado com o gato de Edward. E a insatisfação com o vizinho não parava por aí.

Rosalie havia passado por lá no último fim de semana e os sons da discussão entre eles atravessaram as paredes de novo. Estavam furiosos. Dessa vez, no entanto, mantiveram a intensidade em um tom mais grave e a briga não durou muito tempo. Não mais que dez minutos se passaram antes de Bella ouvir a porta do apartamento de Edward bater com força e os passos de Rosalie pelo corredor. Edward colocou a cabeça para fora e a chamou, sem sucesso.

— O que você fará quanto à Leah? — Alice queria saber.

— Eu... ainda não decidi. — Ela tinha várias opções, mas uma coisa era certa: estava determinada a fazer com que Edward assumisse sua parte da responsabilidade.

* * *

Naquela noite, depois do trabalho, com o coração na boca, Bella foi até a porta de Edward e bateu três vezes, com batidas firmes e marcadas.

— Bella, olá. Que surpresa agradável!

— Olá — respondeu com um tom sério. — Será que eu poderia entrar um segundo?

— Claro, vai ser uma honra. — Ele abriu caminho para que ela entrasse na sala de estar, que era mais que o dobro da dela em tamanho. — Aceita algo para beber? — ele ofereceu.

— Não, obrigada. — Ela se sentou em um sofá de couro branco e tirou um caderninho da bolsa. — Esta não é bem uma visita social.

Edward se acomodou em uma cadeira reclinável, de frente para ela. Ele se sentou na beirada do assento e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Algum problema?

— Na verdade, sim — Bella respondeu. — Cão engravidou Leah.

— Entendo.

— Achei que você deveria ser informado.

— Sim, claro. — Ele olhou para ela como se não fizesse a menor ideia do que exatamente ela queria. — E você, está precisando de alguma coisa? — perguntou, depois de alguns segundos constrangedores.

Típico dos homens!

— Sim — ela disse, com dificuldade de conter a irritação. — Quero que você honre minha gata.

— O quê? Você está sugerindo que eles se casem?

— Não seja ridículo!

— Então, o que quer dizer com isso?

— É no mínimo justo que você divida as despesas comigo.

Ela odiou a maneira como sua voz tremeu.

— O Dr. Christman, veterinário da Leah, prescreveu vitaminas caras e exames. Além disso, espero que você encontre donos para a sua metade dos filhotes.

— Minha metade.

— Sim. Por favor, me envie os nomes para que passem pela minha aprovação.

Edward coçou a cabeça.

— Você está falando sério?

O simples fato de ele questionar as razões de Bella já lhe disse tudo o que precisava saber sobre ele.

— Sim. Estou falando sério. Muito sério. — Ela se levantou e lhe entregou uma lista com tudo o que havia gastado até aquele momento. — Você pode me pagar quando quiser. — Encostou a bolsa no peito como se fosse algum tipo de escudo e manteve as costas extremamente eretas. — Existem consequências quando se tem um gato de rua, Sr. Cullen. Mesmo se o nome dele for Cão. — Bella sabia o quanto soava falsa. Linhas de retidão enrugavam seu rosto enquanto ela saía do apartamento.

Ela só percebeu o quanto estava tremendo quando chegou a seu apartamento. Sentiu como se os joelhos estivessem prestes a desmontar. Sentou-se no sofá e Leah pulou em seu colo, ávida por atenção.

Bella correu a mão pelas costas da gata.

— Bem, garota, você vai ser mãe. O que acha disso?

Leah miou.

— Os próximos meses deverão ser bem interessantes — ela disse. Dr. Christman havia lhe dado diversos panfletos sobre a reprodução dos gatos. Bella os havia lido várias vezes. Ela crescera na companhia de um meigo _Cocker_ _spaniel_ chamado Sherlock, mas, como era macho, nunca havia pensado nesse tipo de coisa.

* * *

Na tarde seguinte, a campainha de Bella tocou. Edward estava do lado de fora, apoiando-se no batente da porta. Ele abriu um sorriso lento e leve, de fazer parar o coração.

— Como anda Leah?

— Bem. Ela está mais carente, mas, fora isso, tem se comportado como de costume.

— Levei Cão para ser castrado. Ele tem ficado mais recluso ultimamente.

Bella precisou apertar os lábios para não sorrir. No que lhe dizia respeito, seria bom que Cão contivesse seus modos promíscuos.

— Posso entrar?

Bella não sabia se era uma boa ideia deixar Edward entrar no apartamento.

— Tudo bem — ela disse, relutante, abrindo caminho.

Então ela cometeu o erro de lhe perguntar se aceitava algo para beber e Edward respondeu que aceitava um café. Como ela não tinha café pronto, teve de preparar.

Para seu espanto, Edward estava determinado a ajudá-la. Ela ligou a água e mediu a quantidade de grãos, o tempo todo reclamando internamente do quanto sua cozinha era pequena. Não conseguia se mover sem encostar em Edward. Quando ficou nas pontas dos pés para pegar as canecas, ele passou por trás dela e encostou todo o seu corpo nela.

Sentiu-se sem saída e sem graça, além de insuportavelmente desconfortável. E, pior, estava corada, embora houvesse feito tudo o que podia para disfarçar o efeito que ele tinha sobre ela.

— Já que vou pagar pelas despesas da gravidez de Leah, é no mínimo justo que eu tenha direito a visitas — ele disse, despreocupado.

Um arrepio correu pelo corpo de Bella.

— Direito a visitas?

— Sim. Gostaria de vê-la de tempos em tempos para ver se está bem.

Bella também não sabia ao certo se essa era uma boa ideia, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma razão plausível para protestar.

— Posso garantir que cuidarei bem da Leah.

— Tenho certeza de que sim, mas gostaria de ver com meus próprios olhos.

— Tudo bem — ela concordou, mas deixou claro, no tom de voz, que era contra a sua vontade.

O café ficou pronto. Edward quis o seu puro e forte, e esperou enquanto Bella diluía o dela com leite, antes de voltar à sala.

Leah entrou majestosa na sala e, sem titubear, pulou no colo de Edward. Bella ficou atônita. A gata não gostava de estranhos.

— Leah! — Bella a reprimiu. — Desça já daí!

A gata não seria tola de obedecê-la. Edward estava acariciando suas costas com movimentos longos e suaves, que a faziam ronronar de prazer. Isso provavelmente acontecia com todas as mulheres em que ele tocava. Bella tentou se ressentir por isso, mas, para sua surpresa, percebeu que não conseguia.

Na verdade, ocorreu exatamente o oposto. Era como se as mãos de Edward estivessem sobre Bella. Uma sequência de sensações quentes e desconcertantes começou a brotar dentro dela. Sensações sexuais. Sua respiração vinha em sopros curtos. Ela deu um gole no café e se forçou a olhar para o outro lado, qualquer coisa que fizesse com que as sensações se dissipassem. Era desconfortável demais se lembrar dessa parte de sua natureza, que ela enterrara fundo depois do divórcio e convenientemente ignorara até a chegada de Edward a sua vida.

Olhar para o outro lado não ajudou. Nada ajudou.

— Leah é uma gata linda — ele disse, com uma voz arrastada, sexy e grave, que fez com que Leah ronronasse e o coração de Bella acelerasse.

— Obrigada — conseguiu dizer.

A sensação de dormência se espalhava lentamente, inexoravelmente, por todo o corpo, deixando-a com uma necessidade que ela não ousaria expressar para qualquer outro ser humano no Universo. Fazia bem mais de um ano que um homem não a tocava. Até então.

Agora era uma tortura ficar ali sem fazer nada. Para seu espanto, Edward parecia relaxado e sem nenhuma pressa de ir embora.

— Você pensou nas pessoas para quem vai dar sua metade dos filhotes? — ela perguntou, a fim de quebrar o silêncio.

— Não.

— Acho... que minha amiga, Alice, vai ficar com um. — Seu olhar acompanhava o movimento da mão de Edward correndo o pelo macio de Leah. O toque de seus dedos era leve e delicado. O toque de um amante. Ele devia ser um amante terno, ela pensou.

Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando limpar a mente antes que a imagem de si mesma fazendo amor com ele se concretizasse. Deus do céu, isso era mais do que ela podia suportar!

— Bella! — A voz arrastada e sexy voltou. — Venha aqui.

— P... por quê?

— Quero que sinta a barriga de Leah.

— Ainda é cedo demais para sentir os filhotes — ela protestou e praticamente pulou da cadeira. Ele sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo com ela e estava gostando da situação. O rosto de Bella corou.

Ela correu até a cozinha. Abriu a torneira, encharcou uma esponja e limpou o balcão, que já estava limpo. Se ao menos ele fosse embora! Mas seria um milagre. Ele a tinha em suas mãos e não estava disposto a desistir.

Edward foi até a cozinha e ela fechou os olhos, pedindo a Deus que lhe desse forças.

— Foi gentil de sua parte passar aqui. — Ela esperava que ele fosse embora antes que fizesse papel de boba.

— Por que você recusou meu convite para jantar? — ele perguntou.

Ela podia jurar que ele estava atrás dela, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, mas não ousou se virar.

— Bella?

Ela abriu o armário e pegou uma lata de comida para gatos.

— Acho que não é uma boa ideia nos envolvermos.

— Por que não?

— Tudo bem sermos amigos, mas...

— Não amigos demais.

— Exatamente. — Seu coração continuava batendo em velocidade máxima, bradando alto em seus ouvidos. Ela não tinha coragem de olhar para ele. Não conseguia, não sem que ele percebesse que ela não estava muito diferente de como Leah estava com Cão.

— Olhe para mim — ele pediu delicadamente. Ela não obedeceu; ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros e lentamente a virou de frente para ele.

Então, correu o dedo pela face de Bella.

— Olhe para mim — ele repetiu.

Bella fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

— Acho que é melhor você ir embora.

Usando o polegar, Edward levantou o queixo dela.

— Abra os olhos.

Ela não tinha outra escolha a não ser fazer o que ele pedira. Relutantemente, os olhos de Bella se abriram e seu olhar encontrou o dele.

— Eu me lembro do dia em que você se mudou para cá — ele disse suave e claramente. Seu olhar estava sombrio e intenso. — Percebi naquele momento o quanto queria conhecê-la. Havia algo de vulnerável em você. Algo que me dizia que eu teria de ser paciente. Então, esperei. Já faz um ano e ainda estou esperando, mas estou começando a perder a paciência.

A garganta de Bella estava seca e ela duvidava que conseguisse falar ainda que quisesse. E não falou mesmo. O que poderia ter dito? Que uma vez confiou em alguém que destruiu sua fé em todos os homens?

— Quem machucou você? — ele perguntou.

Ela abanou a cabeça, indicando que não queria responder.

Ele então a envolveu, atraindo-a para um círculo de proteção, consolando-a em seus braços. Seu abraço era leve, reconfortante e sedutor.

Bella queria resistir, tentou juntar forças para se afastar e então percebeu que não conseguia.

— Quero beijar você — ele sussurrou, como se sentisse que precisava avisá-la de cada passo que tomaria, por medo de que ela se soltasse e fugisse como um coelho assustado.

— Não — disse e chacoalhou a cabeça de um lado para o outro bem rápido. De alguma maneira, ela conseguiu resistir, apoiou suas mãos nos braços dele e se afastou.

Ele a soltou no mesmo momento, com certa hesitação.

— Por que não? — perguntou. — Jamais machucaria você, Bella. Jamais faria algo que não quisesse ou para o qual não estivesse preparada.

— Você deve achar que sou ingênua — ela disse ofegante, por causa do esforço que fizera para se afastar.

— Ingênua?

— Você ama Rosalie.

— Claro que a amo.

Pelo menos ele não negou.

— Quantas outras mulheres você tem em suas mãos? Não responda. Não quero saber. Só entenda uma coisa. Me recuso a ser uma delas.

— Bella...

— Por favor, vá embora. — Ela cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo, desafiadora.

— Não sem que você me ouça.

— Não há nada que possa dizer que me faça mudar de ideia.

O sorriso de Edward zombava de Bella.

— Nem mesmo se eu lhe disser que Rosalie é minha irmã?


	5. IV

— Sua irmã! — Bella repetiu, pasma. Por um momento, perguntou-se se poderia acreditar em Edward, e decidiu que sim. A intimidade entre ele e Rosalie foi o que mais havia chamado sua atenção na primeira vez em que os vira juntos. Fazia sentido serem irmãos.

— O que você achou que ela fosse?

— Edward perguntou. — Você presumiu que Rosalie e eu fôssemos amantes? Como pôde pensar isso?

— Vocês estão sempre brigando e...

— Claro que brigamos, somos irmãos! Rosalie está morando com um homem e eu não aprovo. Queria que ela usasse a cabeça que Deus lhe deu e saísse dessa.

— Você não apoia o fato de morarem juntos ou o homem com quem ela está morando? — Bella quis saber.

— Os dois. Em minha opinião, ela está cometendo o maior erro de sua vida. Minha mãe e meu pai não sabem, e eu me recuso a esconder essa história por mais um segundo.

— É por isso que você vive insistindo para ela vir morar com você! — Bella havia ouvido a essência da discussão entre eles várias vezes e, inclusive, havia ficado empolgada quando Rosalie dissera categoricamente que não moraria com Edward.

— Como sabe sobre o que discutimos? — ele perguntou, olhando-a intrigado.

— Você realmente acha que não dá para ouvir vocês dois? Essas paredes são feitas de papelão! — Um filme passava na mente de Bella. Se Rosalie era irmã de Edward, isso respondia a uma ampla gama de perguntas inadequadas.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e andou até o outro lado da cozinha. Franziu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse absorto em seus pensamentos.

— Não sabia que falávamos tão alto assim.

— Vocês dois parecem ter opiniões fortes sobre o assunto.

— Esse tempo todo você achou que eu estivesse enganando Rosalie?

— O que mais eu poderia pensar? — ela perguntou na defensiva. — Além disso, havia todas aquelas outras mulheres.

— Que outras mulheres?

— Aquela que vi com você na caixa de correio outro dia, por exemplo.

— Glória?

— Não ouvi o nome dela... Escuta, nada disso importa. Você pode sair com quem quiser. Não me deve nenhuma explicação.

Ele pareceu não ouvi-la.

— Glória é uma amiga, nada mais. Até saímos alguns anos atrás, mas não virou nada. Ela está saindo com outra pessoa agora.

— E sua assistente? — Bella perguntou, antes de poder impedir que a pergunta saísse de sua boca.

— A Sra. Blake? — ele riu às gargalhadas. — Ela tem cinquenta anos e já é avó.

Bella queria desesperadamente acreditar nele.

— Cinquenta?

Ele fez que sim.

— Só há uma mulher para quem tenho olhos nos últimos meses, e essa mulher é você.

— Você sempre sabe o que dizer, não é, Edward Cullen? Mas já ouvi isso antes. — E havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto avançava alguns passos na direção de Bella.

— Se me deixar beijá-la, quem sabe mude de ideia?

A tentação era forte, mais forte do que Bella queria que fosse.

— Outro dia — ela disse, o coração ecoando intensamente nos ouvidos enquanto ela se afastava dele.

Edward parecia desapontado.

— Tudo bem, Bella, fui paciente até agora. Posso esperar mais um pouco. — Ele olhou para o relógio e suspirou. — É melhor eu voltar para meu apartamento. Passo por aqui mais para o fim da semana para ver Leah. — Ele ficou parado, esperando, como se desse um tempo para ela mudar de ideia.

Mas ela não o fez, embora devesse. A vida lhe ensinara a não confiar nos homens. O que Edward havia dito era verdade, mas ela se recusava a acreditar que ele estivesse interessado nela há tantos meses. Nenhum homem tinha essa paciência toda. Pelo menos, nenhum homem que ela havia conhecido.

Antes de sair, ele segurou os ombros dela e beijou seu rosto.

— Você vai sair com Edward? — Alice perguntou, quando se encontraram na manhã seguinte. Bella estava carregando vários catálogos de amostras de carpete. Ela podia jurar que cada um pesava quase dez quilos. Sentia que seus braços iam desmontar.

— Não sei.

Alice olhou para ela, pensativa.

— Bella, você não pode deixar essa oportunidade passar. Como já disse, o cara é um pedaço de mau caminho.

— Beleza não é tudo.

— Verdade, mas é um bom começo. Além disso, _gosto_ de Edward.

— Você só o viu uma vez.

— Verdade, mas gostei do que vi.

Bella não sabia o que responder. Elas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Vi que trouxe trabalho para casa outra vez. — Alice olhou com desaprovação na direção dos catálogos.

— Estamos preparando um orçamento para o escritório de um contador, então passei por lá ontem à noite para que ele desse uma olhada nas cores e nos diferentes tipos de carpete.

— Mais hora extra que você não está recebendo! — Alice murmurou. — Você já parou para pensar no que o Sr. Clearwater faria sem você?

Bella já havia pensado bastante sobre isso. Toda vez que fazia uma cotação ou tinha de lidar com um cliente difícil porque o Sr. Clearwater "não se encontrava no escritório naquele momento", ela pensava exatamente nisso.

— Ele acharia outra trouxa para assumir meu lugar.

— Não seja ridícula — Alice disse. — Ele precisa de você. Ele sabe disso e você também. O que deve fazer, minha amiga, é usar isso a seu favor. Nós duas sabemos que você deveria estar ganhando o dobro do que ganha agora.

— O dobro?

— Não sei o quanto esse sovina lhe paga, mas sei que não é o suficiente. Se não disser algo para ele, eu direi.

— Alice!

— Relaxa. Não direi nada. Mas essa situação me irrita. Você o deixa se aproveitar da sua boa vontade. Não sei por que ele sai ileso disso. Ah! Por acaso você gosta de se fazer de vítima?

— Não!

Alice deu de ombros.

— Então, faça algo a respeito.

Sua amiga estava certa. Mais que certa. Bella estava mesmo se fazendo de vítima. Ela saiu da estação de metrô indignada, mas essa indignação durou até a chegada ao escritório.

Infelizmente, o único elevador do prédio estava quebrado. Levando consigo as amostras de carpete, Bella bufou pelos três lances de escada e literalmente cambaleou para dentro do escritório.

O Sr. Clearwater lançou lhe um olhar preocupado. Com quase 50 anos, ele estava ficando careca e seus olhos escuros perdiam o brilho. No entanto, seus ternos eram meticulosamente ajustados e ele insistia que os dois mantivessem uma imagem extremamente profissional.

Bella pôs a mão no peito e sentou-se bruscamente sobre a primeira cadeira que achou.

— Bella, você está bem?

Ela fez que não. Ela não havia percebido o quanto estava fora de forma até subir as escadas carregando dois catálogos de dez quilos.

O Sr. Clearwater foi até o bebedouro e pegou um copo de água.

— Beba isso e se sentirá melhor.

— Sr. Clearwater... — Ela estava tão ofegante que sua voz mal podia ser ouvida. — Precisamos... conversar... sobre... o meu cargo aqui.

— Claro. Você tem feito um ótimo trabalho. Tenho muito a lhe agradecer. Percebi que nos últimos tempos destinei as tarefas mais desagradáveis a você e espero que me perdoe por isso.

Ele era um homem gentil, ela percebeu. Insatisfeita com seu salário, acabou por concebê-lo, em sua mente, como um ogro, com poucas qualidades que o salvavam. Da mesma maneira como havia feito com Edward... até pouco tempo atrás.

— Hora extra. — Seus pulmões doíam; caso contrário, discorreria melhor sobre o assunto.

Ele franziu a testa como se não a estivesse entendendo.

— Você está dizendo que fazendo hora extra você se tornará uma decoradora experiente?

Ela fez que sim, mas era mais que isso.

— Você é incrivelmente talentosa, Bella. Dentro de poucos anos, tenho certeza de que conseguirá. — Dito isso, ele levantou os catálogos pesados, colocou-os apoiados contra a parede e voltou para sua mesa.

Resmungando em voz baixa, Bella foi até sua mesa. Nem bem tirou a jaqueta, o Sr. Clearwater anunciou que ficaria fora o resto da manhã. Não disse aonde ia, o que era típico.

Quando Bella voltou para seu apartamento naquela noite, a primeira coisa que fez foi mergulhar na banheira. Estava uma delícia.

O dia havia sido agitado. Com certeza, não estava a fim de companhia, quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Correu para vestir um moletom e atender, enquanto resmungava:

— Por favor, que seja rápido!

Edward estava com Rosalie do lado de fora.

— Achei que era hora de vocês duas se conhecerem — ele disse.

— Sou Rosalie — a loira atraente disse, estendendo a mão. Agora que Bella sabia que eram irmãos, era fácil perceber as semelhanças entre eles. Rosalie tinha os mesmos olhos verde-esmeralda e o mesmo cabelo espesso de Edward.

— Edward me disse que houve um mal-entendido. — Rosalie abriu um sorriso, como se estivesse se divertindo com o fato.

— Por favor, sintam-se à vontade — Bella disse, apontando para a sala de estar.

Edward não fez cerimônia. Sentou-se no sofá e Leah imediatamente se aconchegou em seu colo, como se estivesse aguardando ansiosamente seu retorno.

Bella e Rosalie também se sentaram.

— Me desculpe pelo estardalhaço que Edward e eu fazemos — Rosalie disse. — Ele é muito teimoso, sabe.

— Eu? — Edward protestou.

— Tudo bem, nós dois somos. Desde que mamãe e papai se mudaram para Flagstaff, ele é a única família que tenho em São Francisco. Brigamos bastante, mas somos bem próximos também.

— Brigaríamos bem menos se não fosse Royce — Edward disse, franzindo a testa e olhando para a irmã.

O maxilar de Rosalie ficou tenso.

— Edward, por favor, você prometeu não falar sobre ele! De qualquer modo — ela continuou —, queria esclarecer qualquer ideia errada que pudesse ter sobre mim. Edward é mesmo meu irmão.

— Eu deveria ter percebido. Vocês são muito parecidos.

Rosalie se levantou.

— Bem, preciso ir embora mesmo. Vou encontrar Royce para jantar, mas queria passar por aqui para me apresentar. Edward já falou várias vezes de você e, bem, espero que tudo dê certo... com a Leah! — Corrigiu-se rapidamente.

Rosalie foi embora, mas Edward ficou exatamente onde estava; no sofá, com Leah cochilando em seu colo.

— Ok! — ele disse, depois que Bella levou Rosalie até a porta. — O que foi?

— O que quer dizer?

— Tem algo que a está incomodando — ele respondeu calmamente, estudando-a.

Desconfortável com o exame minucioso de Edward, pensou se lhe contava a verdade. O banho quente não a havia acalmado como esperava e não conseguia parar de pensar no que Alice lhe havia dito sobre gostar de se fazer de vítima.

— Sou uma molenga! — ela confessou, sentando-se abruptamente em uma cadeira.

— Uma molenga — Edward repetiu lentamente, como se não tivesse certeza do sentido da palavra. — Em que sentido?

Ela jogou as mãos para o alto sem querer falar sobre o assunto. Quanto mais reclamava, pior se sentia. Se fosse para se lamuriar sobre o trabalho, que o fizesse com o Sr. Clearwater. Até então, ele era a única pessoa que não sabia como ela se sentia e só podia culpar a si mesma por isso.

— Tudo bem, você é uma molenga — Edward disse. — Mas até mesmo uma molenga precisa comer. O que acha de jantarmos?

— Fora?

— Podemos pedir pelo telefone, se quiser. Mas aposto que uma noite em Chinatown faria muito bem a nós dois.

Bella tentou conter sua surpresa. Edward a estava convidando para jantar e ela percebeu que fazia tempo não queria tanto algo quanto queria isso agora. E antes que pudesse pensar em uma longa lista de objeções, aceitou.

O sorriso de Edward se abriu por completo.

— Ótimo! — Ele colocou Leah de lado delicadamente. — Você gosta de comida chinesa?

— Adoro. Picante, apimentada e em grandes quantidades.

— Eu também. Quanto mais apimentada, melhor.

— Nunca é picante demais para mim — ela disse.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse:

— Quer apostar?

Bella não quis. Edward insistiu para pegarem um táxi para evitar a caça por uma vaga para estacionar na movimentada Chinatown. Para Bella, o metrô já seria suficiente. Ela não tinha carro e seu único meio de locomoção era o transporte público. Felizmente, São Francisco tinha um sistema metroviário excelente.

O táxi os deixou na Avenida Grant. Bella amava andar pelas ruas de Chinatown. Produtos das pequenas lojas espalhados pelas calçadas, expostos em longas mesas estreitas. Os cheiros a instigavam. Os incensos se misturavam com o cheiro de pato cozido e se confundiam com o aroma penetrante dos temperos, tomando conta do ar. As lanternas chinesas iluminavam as esquinas.

Edward a conduziu até o que dizia ser seu restaurante favorito, de mãos dadas com ela. Bella gostou de estar ligada a ele; gostou tanto que estava um pouco assustada com a sensação.

Quando se aproximaram de um lance de escadas íngreme, que parecia algo construído pelos maias no México, Bella hesitou.

— Não é tão ruim quanto parece. — Edward colocou um braço ao redor de sua cintura. Bella conseguiu lidar melhor com o lance de escadas do que com essa nova intimidade. E não ajudou ter subido e descido os três lances de escadas de seu trabalho várias vezes naquele dia. Ela explicou o que havia acontecido com o elevador do trabalho e Edward foi apropriadamente compreensivo.

O jantar começou com uma sopa picante e ácida, seguida por guioza em óleo quente. Edward fez o pedido e insistiu que ela experimentasse o frango szechuan, camarões com molho de chili e o filé apimentado. De tempos em tempos, ele olhava para ela para ver se havia aprovado suas escolhas.

— Nunca conseguiremos comer isso tudo — ela insistiu, inclinando-se na direção dele até seu estômago pressionar a lateral da mesa.

— Eu sei — ele disse, despreocupado. — Vai sobrar bastante coisa para levar para casa.

Ela ficou surpresa com o quanto tinham para conversar.

Ele respeitou sua privacidade e não insistiu nos assuntos que ela não queria comentar. Ouviu-a com atenção e sua risada era natural, e, antes que ela pudesse perceber, estava completamente relaxada. Seus problemas pareciam bem menos importantes.

Bella até conseguiu provar todos os pratos que Edward pedira, todos novos para ela. Estavam tão bons que era difícil parar de comer.

Quando deixaram o restaurante carregando as sobras, Bella estava satisfeita e feliz. Eles andaram pelas ruas movimentadas, parando às vezes para olhar os artigos de uma loja ou outra. Edward comprou para ela um sabonete com aroma de jasmim e, para Leah, um brinquedo.

— Diga a ela que foi Cão quem mandou — ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

— Pode deixar. É o mínimo que ele pode fazer.

— É mesmo — Edward concordou.

Ela teve dificuldade em parar de olhar nos olhos de Edward. Fazia muito tempo que não se divertia tanto assim com um homem.

— É melhor voltarmos — Edward disse subitamente, chamando um táxi.

— Tão cedo? — ela protestou, sem entender a mudança repentina em seu humor. Em um momento estavam gostando da companhia um do outro e, no momento seguinte, Edward parecia estar com muita pressa para voltar para casa.

Ele se virou para ela, seus olhos fitando avidamente os dela.

— Também não quero ir.

— Então, por que estamos indo?

— Porque não aguento ficar mais um minuto sem beijar você. E fazer isso no meio de Chinatown pode deixá-la constrangida.


	6. V

Nenhum dos dois falou no caminho de volta ao prédio. Edward pagou o taxista, pegou a mão de Bella e a levou até o saguão. O elevador os aguardava com a porta aberta e, assim que os dois entraram, Edward a tomou em seus braços.

No momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, Bella percebeu que estava louca de desejo por ele. A boca de Edward era firme e ávida, tão ávida quanto a dela. Na ponta dos pés, Bella pôs os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward.

Quando suas bocas se separaram, ela enterrou o rosto no ombro de Edward, que a manteve junto de si, passando o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. O toque de Edward era tão delicado quanto ela imaginava. Leah confiou nesse toque, saboreou-o. Agora era sua vez.

Ela queria que ele a beijasse de novo, precisava disso, para ter certeza de que era real. Como se lesse sua mente, ele usou o polegar para levantar o queixo dela. Seus olhos se encontraram e, por um momento, sua respiração parou, e Edward desceu os lábios até os dela. A boca dele era molhada, quente e sedutora. Bella suspirou enquanto suas emoções se reviravam como a neblina densa que circula ao redor da Ponte Golden Gate.

Era real, ela se deu conta. Era impossível ser mais real. Em um momento ela se agarrava a ele, sem fôlego de tão maravilhada, e, no momento seguinte, lutava contra as lágrimas.

— Bella...

Ela não respondeu, mas se soltou dele o suficiente para apertar o número do andar, na intenção de escapar daquela situação o mais rápido possível. Não queria conversar nem explicar as emoções que nem ela mesma entendia. Tremendo por causa do impacto de seu toque, percebeu o quanto estava aterrorizada.

Depois que Jacob a deixara, ela ficou em choque. Se tivesse examinado a dor logo após o divórcio, teria de reconhecer o quanto ele a havia machucado.

E agora havia Edward, doce e paciente, que despertava nela uma riqueza de sensações. Mas ela não conseguia aceitar essa promessa de alegria sem antes lidar com a dor perturbadora e obscura de seu passado.

— Bella — ele sussurrou mantendo os braços em volta da cintura dela. — O que há de errado?

Ela fez que não. Não era capaz de encontrar uma explicação.

— Estou bem. — Não era verdade.

Não se sentia bem desde que soubera que Jacob estava com outra mulher. Sentiu-se destruída e inadequada. Nunca havia se recuperado da perda devastadora do sonho que havia carregado consigo desde criança, brincando de casinha com suas bonecas de papel.

Não era para ser assim. O casamento deveria ser para sempre. O amor deveria durar mais que uma só noite. O compromisso deveria durar mais que poucos meses.

Tudo o que Bella tirou de seus anos com Jacob foi uma amargura enterrada tão profundamente em sua alma que foi necessário a ternura de outro homem, que ela mal conhecia, para perceber o que estava fazendo consigo mesma nos últimos dezoito meses.

Em silêncio, Edward a acompanhou pelo corredor. Parando do lado de fora do apartamento dela, ele tirou um cacho de cabelo de seu rosto. Seu toque era leve e delicado.

— Obrigado — ele sussurrou, pressionando suavemente seus lábios contra os dela.

Ela piscou. Duas vezes.

— Por que está me agradecendo?

Um sorriso surgiu no canto da boca de Edward.

— Você saberá em breve.

A mão de Bella tremia enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura. Leah estava lá para recebê-la, descontente por ter sido deixada sozinha por tanto tempo. Bella precisou de um pouco de tempo para se livrar de seus pensamentos.

Depois de colocar a bolsa de lado, foi até a cozinha. Podia ouvir Edward se movimentando do outro lado, guardando as sobras do jantar na geladeira. Ela se serviu de um copo de água e sorriu, quando ouviu uma batida leve vinda da parede.

Foi até lá e bateu de volta, divertindo-se com a brincadeira.

— Boa noite, Bella — ela o ouviu dizer.

— Boa noite, Edward — ela sussurrou e pressionou a palma aberta de sua mão contra a parede, sentindo que precisava dessa pequena conexão com ele e, ao mesmo tempo, temendo o que poderia acontecer. Ela estava feliz por ele não poder ver o que estava fazendo.

* * *

Bella não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa quando Rosalie Cullen entrou na Clearwater's Decoração dois dias depois de seu jantar com Edward.

— Rosalie, oi! — Bella disse se levantando para cumprimentar a irmã de Edward.

— Espero que não esteja incomodando você. Desculpe passar por aqui sem avisar. — Rosalie examinou, ansiosa, a loja bagunçada ao seu redor. Cada canto estava tomado por catálogos e amostras de materiais.

— Imagine!

— Queria saber se podemos nos encontrar para almoçar e conversar uma tarde dessas.

Bella gostou da ideia, embora estivesse surpresa.

— Seria um grande prazer.

Concordaram em se encontrar na semana seguinte e Rosalie escolheu um restaurante de frutos do mar em Fisherman's Wharf, um dos favoritos de Bella.

Bella encontrou-se com Edward quase todas as noites daquela semana, mas nunca por muito tempo. Ele tinha uma longa lista de desculpas convenientes para aparecer sem aviso e, aos poucos, foi abrindo caminho na vida de Bella. Ela sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas não se importava. Edward não tentou beijála novamente e ela estava grata por isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não esperava que a paciência dele durasse muito.

— Me divorciei há pouco mais de um ano — ela mencionou de um jeito casual, uma noite, sem olhar para ele. Com Leah em seu colo, Bella se sentia segura para lidar com a verdade.

Edward estava sentado de pernas cruzadas, sereno e relaxado no sofá, com uma caneca de café nas mãos.

— Foi o que imaginei — ele disse. — Quer falar sobre isso?

— Agora não. Você se importa?

Ele levou um tempo para responder. Parecia o momento mais longo da vida de Bella.

— Não. Mas acho que deveríamos. Um dia. Quanto antes, melhor.

Ela sabia que ele estava certo. Nos últimos dias, andou reescrevendo seu diário. Era a única maneira de colocar seus sentimentos em ordem. O hábito de manter um registro dos eventos de sua vida começou ainda na escola e durante anos ela escrevera um ou dois parágrafos ao final de cada dia.

Depois que Edward a beijou, ela voltou ao diário escrito durante os dolorosos meses anteriores ao divórcio. O que a impressionou foi a falta de emoção naquelas breves linhas. Era como se ela houvesse feito uma rápida anotação dos detalhes de um relatório policial. Apenas os fatos, nada mais. Pequenas informações inúteis, enquanto o mundo desabava diante dela.

Ela leu um dia de cada vez e então, cheia de coragem, reescreveu aquelas semanas traumatizantes, revivendo cada dia, recusando-se a atenuar a dor. Ficou surpresa com a incrível quantidade de ódio que sentiu. Em relação a Jacob e a Renesmee, a mulher por quem ele a deixou e com quem se casou pouco depois.

A amargura jorrou de sua caneta até sua mão começar a doer e seus dedos latejarem, e, mesmo assim, não conseguia parar. Era como se a caneta insistisse para que ela escrevesse tudo o mais rápido possível, porque só assim ficaria bem, só assim poderia seguir com sua vida.

Achou que ia explodir. Até mesmo Leah sabia que não deveria se aproximar. Segurando uma caixa de lenços, ela chorava, andava de um lado para o outro e, então, voltava a chorar. Enxugava os olhos, assoava o nariz e jogava o lenço no chão, na cama, na mesa, na cozinha, no banheiro... Pela manhã, descobriu um rastro de lenços que se espalhava por todos os cômodos do apartamento.

O sono lhe fugiu. Não era justo. Ela havia purificado sua alma. Mas já era bem depois da meia-noite quando caiu em um sono inconstante.

Bella não estava a fim de companhia na noite seguinte, quando Edward chegou, mas estava feliz com a visita. Sua presença era agradável, ele não exigia nada dela e, ainda, oferecia todo seu apoio.

Leah pulou do colo de Bella e foi até o quarto, como se não tivesse uma única preocupação no mundo. Quando a gata saiu, Edward se levantou e foi até Bella, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela olhou para ele e piscou. Então, sem questionar, lhe deu a mão. Ele a apertou firme e a levantou da cadeira. Com bastante habilidade, mudou de posição, pegando o lugar dela e tomando-a em seu colo.

— Parece cansada. — Seu olhar era terno e preocupado.

— Estou exausta! — Deveria mesmo estar, depois daquela noite de insônia. Não importava o quanto tentasse, não conseguia enterrar o passado. Ele a incomodava como uma pedra no sapato.

Edward deitou a cabeça de Bella em seu ombro.

— Você está pronta para falar sobre seu casamento?

Levou bastante tempo para ela responder e, quando conseguiu, viu-se tentando conter as lágrimas.

— Ele se apaixonou por outra. Estava tendo um caso havia meses. Ah, Edward, como pude ser tão burra a ponto de não saber, de não perceber o que estava acontecendo? Fui tão cega, tão ingênua!

A mão de Edward estava sobre os cabelos dela.

— Ele foi um tolo, Bella. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Eu... só sei que Jacob está feliz e eu estou um caco. Não é justo. Quero que ele sofra como me fez sofrer. — Ela enterrou o rosto no peito de Edward.

Quando os soluços cessaram, Bella percebeu que Edward estava emitindo sons suaves e acalentadores. Limpando as lágrimas do rosto, ela levantou a cabeça e tentou abrir um sorrisinho.

— Você conseguiu entender alguma coisa do que eu disse?

— Consegui ouvir sua dor e foi o suficiente.

Ela se encheu de gratidão. Não sabia como lhe dizer o que havia em seu coração. O quanto estava grata por sua amizade, por mostrar que ela havia anestesiado sua própria vida, bloqueado qualquer chance de ter outro relacionamento. Aos poucos, ele esgotou sua resistência. Ela só conseguia pensar em agradecê-lo com um beijo.

Fazia tanto tempo que um homem não a abraçava daquele jeito! Fazia anos que ninguém acendia aquele fogo dentro dela. Suas bocas se encontraram, tímidas de início, mas logo ganharam intensidade. Depois de apenas alguns segundos, Bella estava submersa em um rio de sensações.

Um tipo assustador de excitação tomou conta dela. Foi parecido quando Edward a beijou pela primeira vez, mas agora era mais forte ainda. Ela se abriu para ele e suspirou, com surpresa e prazer, enquanto os braços dele, ao redor de seu corpo, a apertavam mais forte. Sua reação inicial foi acanhada.

— Bella — ele disse —, você faz alguma ideia do quanto me sinto atraído por você?

— Mesmo? — Sentiu-se lisonjeada diante daquelas palavras. Depois de Jacob, estava convencida de que nenhum homem jamais a acharia desejável novamente.

— Temos de parar agora.

Bella nunca teve a intenção de que aquele beijo chegasse a esse ponto, mas agora que chegara, não se sentia muito arrependida.

— Obrigada — ela sussurrou e beijou levemente seus lábios, enquanto abotoava a blusa.

— Você não me contou muita coisa sobre o divórcio — ele disse.

— Contei sim — ela afirmou. — Contei quase tudo.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

— E eu fui um bom ouvinte?

— O melhor de todos — ela disse, com um sorriso terno. — Você fez com que eu me sentisse desejável, quando estava convencida de que nenhum outro homem iria me querer outra vez.

Edward fechou os olhos como se tentasse imaginar uma coisa dessas.

— Ele devia estar louco.

— Não tenho como saber isso.

— Você ainda o odeia?

Ela baixou os olhos, não queria que ele percebesse o que se passava dentro dela. Ela achava que o odiava. Mas já não tinha tanta certeza.

— Não sei. Por muito tempo fingi que o divórcio não importava. Dizia a mim mesma que tive sorte de saber o tipo de marido que tinha antes de termos filhos. Só quando conheci você percebi que havia me enterrado na própria negação. O divórcio me machucou demais, Edward. Foi a experiência mais dolorosa da minha vida! — Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward. — Toda vez que penso em Jacob, fico triste demais.

— É um começo — Edward disse, passando o queixo na lateral de seu rosto. — Um ótimo começo.


	7. VI

— Estou tão feliz por termos conseguido nos encontrar! — Rosalie disse, quando Bella chegou ao restaurante. Gaivotas voavam no alto, perseguindo os corvos. Os corvos retaliavam, correndo atrás das gaivotas em uma batalha pelo território rico em alimentos. Da janela de onde estavam sentadas, Bella conseguia ver uma foca preguiçosa tomando sol no píer. O dia estava lindo e ela sentia o início da felicidade brotar em sua alma. Havia sido um período longo e sombrio. Sua vida andava seca e sem graça desde o dia em que Jacob anunciou que queria o divórcio.

— Queria falar com você sobre Edward — Rosalie disse, olhando fixamente para o cardápio.

Bella já esperava algo do tipo e, para dizer a verdade, concordou em almoçar com Rosalie pela mesma razão. Queria muito saber mais sobre ele. Ele era um executivo atraente e bem-sucedido. Tinham quase a mesma idade, ela acreditava, e não conseguia entender como ele havia chegado aos 33 anos sem se casar.

— Percebi que você e Edward têm se encontrado bastante ultimamente.

Bella não sabia por que a verdade a deixava tão incomodada, mas se viu mexendo em seu guardanapo, embolando-o em suas mãos, ansiosa.

— Ele vai visitar a Leah.

A risada suave de Rosalie revelou o quanto ela havia achado aquilo engraçado.

— Não é na Leah que ele está interessado, e nós duas sabemos disso. Ele está de olho em você há mais de um ano. O problema é que o meu querido irmão não sabe ser sutil.

Bella discordou.

— Ele tem sido bastante paciente.

— Verdade — Rosalie disse, relutante. — Ele não queria assustar você. Falamos de você várias vezes. Ele queria minha opinião. Fui eu quem sugeri que ele lhe enviasse flores. Ele estava completamente desanimado depois que você o recusara tantas vezes. Quem diria que aquele gato sem vergonha seria responsável por fazer com que vocês dois se aproximassem?

Bella ajeitou o guardanapo de tecido sobre o colo. Não era hora de se fazer de tímida.

— Gosto muito de seu irmão.

— Ele é maravilhoso mesmo. — Mais uma vez Rosalie admitiu, relutante. — Ele gostou de você na primeira vez que a viu.

— Mas por quê? — Quando Bella se mudou para o prédio, estava um caco. Não fazia nem um mês que o divórcio havia saído. Naquela época ela não havia percebido, mas parecia um zumbi.

O olhar de Rosalie era sugestivo.

— Edward é assim. Ele sabia que alguém a havia machucado muito e que você precisava de ajuda, assim como Cão. Ele o encontrou em um beco escuro, desnutrido e tão perturbado que não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse. Várias semanas se passaram até que ele reconhecesse Edward como amigo — ela pausou, inclinou-se para frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. — Mas Edward foi paciente. Ele também tem sido paciente com você e está sendo recompensado por isso. Não me lembro da última vez em que o vi tão feliz.

— Não sou uma gata de rua — Bella disse, na defensiva. Ela não havia gostado da comparação, mas não pôde deixar de perceber as semelhanças.

— Não, claro — Rosalie falou rapidamente. — Não foi isso que quis dizer. Edward me mataria se eu insinuasse uma coisa dessas. Mas você estava machucada e ele percebeu isso. Se quer saber a verdade, acho que ele deveria ter virado médico. É parte de sua natureza querer ajudar os outros.

— Entendo. — Bella não estava achando essa conversa nem um pouco lisonjeira, mas não podia negar o que Rosalie havia dito. Durante o ano que se passou, ela se fechara para o mundo. Só quando Edward surgiu em sua vida que ela entendeu o quanto era importante lidar com o divórcio.

Rosalie suspirou e colocou o cardápio de lado.

— Edward é maravilhoso. E é por isso que é tão difícil entender por que ele é tão irracional em relação a Royce.

— Não sabia que Edward podia ser irracional.

— Mas pode — Rosalie disse, mantendo a cabeça baixa como se estivesse prestes a chorar. — Amo Royce. Queremos nos casar um dia. Só não podemos nos casar agora, por diversas razões. Às vezes acho que Edward o odeia.

— Tenho certeza de que isso não é verdade. — Bella achava impossível Edward odiar qualquer pessoa, mas ela podia entender com facilidade o porquê de ele ser super protetor.

— É verdade — Rosalie disse exaltada. — Edward se recusa a ter qualquer coisa a ver com Royce e sabe por quê? — Bella não teve a chance de responder. — Porque Edward acha que ele está me usando. Nada que eu diga pode convencê-lo do contrário. É a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi e é só porque estamos morando juntos. Meu irmão precisa acordar para a vida!

O garçom chegou com copos de água gelada e uma cesta cheia de pães quentes. Bella lhe agradeceu com um sorriso, aliviada pela interrupção. O aroma do pão fresco era divino, mas a conversa a estava deixando desconfortável. Ela não sabia bem o que dizer para Rosalie. Preferia lhe fazer perguntas sobre Edward a brincar de pombo-correio entre os irmãos. Edward podia ser super protetor, mas ela não conseguia imaginá-lo odiando Royce sem uma razão concreta.

— O que eu queria mesmo era que você falasse com Edward para mim — Rosalie disse, com os olhos suplicantes. — Ele vai escutar você porquê...

— Não posso fazer isso, Rosalie — Bella interrompeu.

— Esperava que você ao menos pensasse no assunto. Pensei que, se você conhecesse Royce, poderia constatar o quanto ele é maravilhoso. E então contaria a Edward. Não se importa se ele se juntar a nós, se importa?

Mais uma vez, Bella não teve chance de escolher. Rosalie se levantou só um pouco de sua cadeira e acenou.

Um jovem sofisticado saiu do bar e foi na direção das duas, levando um drinque consigo. Bella o estudou, tentando manter a mente aberta. No quesito aparência, era um homem atraente. Ele beijou o rosto de Rosalie, mas seus olhos se moveram lentamente até Bella e se demoraram em sinal de aprovação. Trocaram um breve aperto de mão enquanto Rosalie os apresentava.

— Espero que não se importe de eu me sentar com vocês — Royce disse, puxando uma cadeira. — Embora todos os homens aqui possam pensar que sou ganancioso por estar sentado com as duas mulheres mais lindas do restaurante.

Royce não precisava dizer mais nem uma palavra para que Bella entendesse por que Edward não gostava dele. Era muito bajulador. E ela não gostou de como ele a olhava, um pouco interessado demais. O que não entendia era como Rosalie podia ser tão cega.

— Rosalie e eu estamos diante de um pequeno dilema. — Royce pegou a mão de Rosalie.

— Precisamos de ajuda com Edward — Rosalie explicou. — Royce sugeriu que nos encontrássemos com você para conversarmos sobre isso. Não sei se é uma boa ideia, mas Royce parece achar que você...

— Isso — Royce interrompeu. — Achei que você poderia dizer algo que acalmaria os ânimos entre Rosalie e o irmão dela para mim.

— Você quer que eu converse com Edward em seu favor? — ela perguntou. Aparentemente Royce não tinha nenhum receio em confiar a ela essa função. O que ele não entendeu era que Edward reagiria negativamente a isso. O pouco de respeito que Edward tinha por ele poderia ir por água abaixo.

— Só diga que conheceu Royce — Rosalie tentou persuadi-la. — Não precisa fazer nenhuma tempestade em copo d'água. Tenho certeza de que ele escutaria você. Sabe, Edward vive na Idade Média. Royce acha que ele tem ciúme. Meu irmão e eu costumávamos ser muito unidos. Eu lhe contava tudo sobre minha vida. — Um olhar melancólico ofuscou seus belos traços. — Mas as coisas mudaram entre nós. É muito triste brigarmos tanto assim. Não posso deixar de concordar que pareça ciúme.

Bella se perguntava se isso era verdade.

— Edward já se encontrou com Royce?

— Sim, várias vezes. E desde a primeira vez implicou com ele.

— Não começamos muito bem — Royce admitiu friamente.

— O que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou.

— Nada — Rosalie respondeu, na defensiva. — Absolutamente nada. Mas nunca havia tido uma relação séria com alguém e Edward não consegue aceitar isso.

Bella não queria tomar partido, mas acabou dizendo:

— Não conheço Edward tão bem assim, mas não consigo imaginá-lo sendo do tipo ciumento.

— Eu sei, mas, sabe, sou louca por Royce e Edward sabe disso, e, na concepção de Royce, e na minha também, Edward precisa aceitar o fato de que a irmãzinha dele cresceu. Mas ele simplesmente se recusa. — Absorta, Rosalie partiu um pedaço de pão e o segurou com as mãos, como se não soubesse o que fazer com ele. — Você pode nos ajudar, Bella?

— Duvido — ela disse da maneira mais direta e honesta que conseguiu.

— Edward escutaria você — Rosalie disse.

Bella sorriu ao perceber o quanto Rosalie acreditava que ela tinha alguma influência sobre Edward.

— Sou apenas a vizinha.

— É aí que se engana — ela disse, com voz mais exaltada pela força de sua convicção. — Edward realmente gosta de você; mais que de qualquer pessoa há muito tempo.

Bella também não tinha certeza disso, mas deixou passar.

— Você quer que eu diga a seu irmão que você é uma mulher madura e capaz de tomar as próprias decisões, quer ele concorde, quer não.

— Exatamente — Rosalie disse.

— É isso que ele precisa ouvir — Royce concordou.

— Como é uma mulher adulta, é livre para amar quem quiser — Bella continuou.

— Isso mesmo. — O volume da voz de Rosalie aumentou. Ela se sentia mais convencida ainda disso.

Royce sorriu para Rosalie e ela sorriu em resposta.

— Sabemos o que estamos fazendo. Não é, querida?

— Já sou maior de idade e vacinada — Rosalie anunciou.

— Vocês dois são capazes de julgar o caráter das pessoas — Bella acrescentou.

— É claro. — O sorriso de Rosalie se abriu. — Eu mesma não poderia ter dito melhor.

Eles foram momentaneamente interrompidos pelo garçom, que voltou para anotar os pedidos.

— Edward não é irracional — Bella continuou. — Se é assim que pensam, não precisam de mim para dizer isso a ele. Façam isso vocês mesmos, juntos.

— Mas ele não vai nos ouvir! — Rosalie protestou.

— Vocês já tentaram?

Royce partiu o pão em dois e baixou a cabeça.

— Não exatamente, mas também não tivemos muitas oportunidades.

— É o fato de morarem juntos que o está incomodando? — Bella perguntou.

— Isso não é permanente — Rosalie disse.

— Pretendemos nos casar um dia — Royce disse. — Mas não agora. Queríamos nos casar do nosso jeito e não como o irmão mais velho dela quer.

Bella ficou em silêncio, pois sentia que seu ponto de vista sobre o assunto não seria bem-vindo. Com o passar dos anos, várias amigas suas optaram por apenas morarem com os namorados. Pode ter sido coincidência, mas todas saíram desses relacionamentos arrependidas.

— Amar meu Royce não é um erro! — Rosalie insistiu, com certo exagero na voz. — Somos perfeitos juntos.

O garçom serviu as saladas, mas, nessa altura, Bella já havia perdido o apetite.

— E Rosalie é perfeita para mim — Royce completou antes de pegar o garfo e espetar o camarão suculento que decorava o topo de sua enorme salada.

— Royce me ama e eu o amo — Rosalie concluiu. — Em minha opinião, isso é o mais importante.

Bella percebeu que os dois achavam que podiam fazê-la mudar de ideia. Era importante deixar tudo bem claro.

— Espero que entendam por que não posso falar com Edward em favor de vocês.

— Sim — Rosalie disse decepcionada. — Só queria que Edward não fosse tão hostil.

— Rosalie? — A voz masculina e rouca vinha de trás de Bella. — Bella? O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui?

Era Edward.


	8. VII

**NA: Sobre os meus erros ortográficos: Se, por acaso, cometo uma grande quantidade de erros simplórios, é porque escrevo meus comentários pessoais rapidamente. Minha dedicação – em termos gramaticais – é para a história. Como nunca tinha postado nada nesse site, não sabia se os leitores, realmente, liam as 'notas da autora', porém, agora que sei o quão empenhados vocês são para detectar erros gramaticais, revisarei as minhas notas antes de postá-las.**

**Sobre a história: Nunca escondi que esta história é, de fato, uma adaptação (essa informação pode ser lida no 1º capítulo). Porém, para quem achou que a qualidade do meu português é completamente diferente (inferior) da qualidade da escrita, eis uma informação extra: participei da tradução da história.**

**Enfim, aproveitem mais um capítulo da história que NÃO é minha.**

* * *

— Olá, Edward — Rosalie disse depois de se recuperar do choque. Ela não parecia feliz. Bella sabia que as coisas entre eles não andavam bem e queria ajudá-los, mas não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de aliviar a tensão entre os dois. Edward ignorou Royce. E Royce não deu o braço a torcer.

— Como estão minhas duas meninas favoritas? — Edward perguntou, ignorando a saudação fria de Rosalie. Ele puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, sem esperar um convite.

— Por favor, sente-se — Rosalie resmungou em tom irônico.

— Olá, Edward — Bella disse, com o coração cheio de felicidade, apesar da recepção amarga de Rosalie e Royce. Ela abaixou a cabeça rapidamente quando ele focou os olhos nela. Bella não tinha razão para se sentir culpada, mas, ainda assim, era o que sentia. Ela não estava fazendo nada pelas costas de Edward.

— Bella e eu só estávamos batendo um papo — Rosalie disse, depois de um minuto constrangedor. — É isso que você quer saber, não é?

— Não perguntei nada, Rosalie. O que você e Bella conversam não é da minha conta. — Edward pediu uma xícara de café e se virou para Bella e Rosalie, dando as costas para Royce.

— Se quer mesmo saber, estávamos discutindo sobre Royce e eu — Rosalie disse, bem mais na defensiva do que o necessário.

Edward deu um gole em seu café sem dar nenhuma indicação de que o tópico da conversa o incomodava.

— Vamos mudar de assunto. O que acham?

— Aposto que você estava torcendo para que Bella pusesse algum juízo em minha cabeça — Rosalie disse firmemente. — Bem, então, você errou.

Edward se virou para a irmã com um olhar espantado e desaprovador.

— Não precisa se preocupar — Rosalie continuou com o mesmo tom exageradamente sensível. — Ela se recusou a falar com você em nosso favor.

— Royce pediu a ela?

— É claro — Rosalie respondeu, agressiva. — O que mais ele pode fazer se você se recusa categoricamente a falar com ele?

— Não gosto nada de você colocá-la nessa situação — Edward disse sem se preocupar em esconder sua desaprovação.

— Não precisa se preocupar — Rosalie retrucou. — Isso não se repetirá.

Bella ficou chateada ao assistir à discussão, sabia o quanto amavam um ao outro. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser escutar.

— Como está Leah? — Edward olhou para Bella em um esforço óbvio de encontrar um tópico mais agradável.

Bella pegou seu café.

— Está engordando.

— Que bom — ele disse, um pouco ausente.

— Como pode ignorar Royce desse jeito? — Rosalie reclamou. — Você age como se ele não estivesse aqui. Edward, por teimosia, permaneceu em silêncio por um momento, antes de perguntar:

— Você já perguntou a ele por que me comporto assim? — Deu outro gole em seu café. — Seria muito interessante se ele admitisse a verdade.

— Vamos embora. — Royce se levantou abruptamente e pegou a mão de Rosalie. — Não precisamos dele, Rosalie, nunca precisamos. Vamos viver só nós dois e muito bem.

— Mas, Royce... — Rosalie olhou para seu amante e então para seu irmão, os olhos tomados de indecisão.

— Você vem ou não? — Royce perguntou irritado, soltando a mão de Rosalie.

— Você poderia tentar conversar com Edward — Rosalie sugeriu, em um tom indeciso e patético. Bella sentiu compaixão por ela.

— Faça o que quiser. — Royce se virou e começou a ir embora.

Rosalie hesitou, dividida pela indecisão, e suspirou profundamente.

— Royce, espere — ela o chamou, correndo de forma obediente atrás dele.

O silêncio após a saída de Rosalie pairava pesado no ar. O rosto de Edward ficou sombrio, com o que parecia ser arrependimento, antes de ele olhar para Bella de novo. Pareceu, por um momento constrangedor, que ele havia esquecido que ela estava lá.

— Edward — ela disse e tocou em sua mão.

— Sinto muito. — Ele abanou a cabeça como se quisesse limpar sua mente. — Espero que Rosalie e Royce não tenham sido inconvenientes.

— Nem um pouco — Bella garantiu a ele. — Ela é uma garota adorável, mas está um pouco confusa. — Embora não fosse da conta dela, queria saber. — Por que você o odeia tanto assim?

— Há várias razões — ele disse de maneira direta. — Mas você não precisa se preocupar comigo ou com minha irmã. Não é problema seu.

— Entendo — ela respondeu e não pôde deixar de se sentir magoada pela maneira rude que ele falou a última frase. — Eu não deveria ter perguntado mesmo.

Edward suspirou.

— Eu o vi com outra garota pouco depois que Rosalie foi morar com ele. Estava bem claro que os dois eram mais que meros conhecidos, mas quando disse isso para Rosalie, ela me disse que eu estava mentindo, que estava tentando separá-los. É claro que Royce negou tudo. É como se minha linda e inteligente irmã tivesse sido hipnotizada.

Ela parece incapaz de perceber o que está bem embaixo de seu nariz.

— Deve ser difícil para você, não é?

— O quê? — Edward quis saber.

Bella gentilmente apertou sua mão.

— Vê-la cometer um erro e saber que não há nada que possa fazer para impedi-la.

Edward a estudou por um longo momento e concordou.

— É horrível. E a pior parte é perder o que tínhamos entre nós. Não sei como ela pode ser tão cega!

— Rosalie não consegue ver o que ela não quer ver. — Também fora assim com Bella. As provas estavam lá, mas ela se recusou a perceber o que era evidente para todo mundo.

* * *

Quando Bella voltou ao escritório, só pensava em Edward e Rosalie. Queria que houvesse alguma maneira de poder ajudá-los, mas sabia que era impossível.

O Sr. Clearwater estava esperando por ela, andando impacientemente pelo escritório apertado. Quando ela entrou, ele olhou para o relógio.

— Está atrasada — ele anunciou.

— Cinco minutos — ela disse calmamente, enquanto se sentava à mesa. Depois de todas as vezes em que chegou mais cedo e ficou até tarde, certamente não se sentia culpada por estender seu horário de almoço em cinco minutos.

— Você sabia que a Sra. Baxter estava marcada para vir esta tarde analisar papéis de parede? — ele perguntou, com uma irritação mal disfarçada.

— Sim — Bella respondeu, sem entender por que seu patrão estava tão irritado.

— Bem, a Sra. Baxter chegou à cidade antes do esperado e passou por aqui. Você não estava. — Sua voz indicava claramente um tom de acusação. — Tive eu mesmo que lidar com ela e, não me importo de dizer isso a você, Bella: aquela mulher me dá nos nervos. Era sua obrigação estar aqui.

Bella se endireitou na cadeira negando-se a aceitar a reprimenda de seu patrão.

— Sr. Clearwater — ela disse calmamente, recusando-se a permitir que ele a atormentasse —, tenho direito a meu horário de almoço.

Ele apertou os lábios e foi até a própria mesa.

— Você é a especialista em papéis de parede — ele disse, de um jeito petulante.

— Sou? — Se realmente achasse isso, deveria pagá-la de acordo. Não haveria momento melhor para chamar a atenção de seu chefe para isso.

— Claro que é — ele disse rispidamente. — Sempre que os clientes estão interessados em papel de parede, encaminho-os a você.

— Que legal — Bella disse.

Ele estava facilitando demais as coisas e, para a surpresa de Bella, ela não estava nem um pouco nervosa.

— Há quanto tempo trabalho para o senhor?

— Hum... — Ele pegou um papel e anotou alguns números em um bloquinho, como se sua pergunta exigisse algum cálculo muito complexo. — Acho que um ano ou mais.

— Há exatamente um ano. O senhor lembra que, quando me contratou, fizemos um acordo?

— Sim, claro. — Ele se endireitou como se soubesse o que estava por vir.

— Haveria uma reavaliação de meu salário depois de seis meses e, outra, depois de um ano. Os meses se passaram, assumi uma boa quantidade de responsabilidades e praticamente gerencio o negócio para o senhor. E agora o senhor me diz que sou sua especialista em papéis de parede! Posso lhe garantir que nenhum especialista ganha essa mixaria que ganho. Acho, Sr. Clearwater, que o senhor me deve um aumento significativo ou talvez até dois. — Seu fôlego acabou depois de dizer tudo isso sem nenhuma pausa.

Ela finalmente conseguira! Depois de todas aquelas semanas se lamentando pelos cantos, reclamando e se martirizando, enfim pedira o aumento que merecia. E nem havia sido difícil! Então, observou o patrão e esperou a resposta.

— Eu devo um aumento a você? — O Sr. Clearwater parecia chocado, como se a ideia nunca tivesse passado por sua cabeça. — Terei de checar meus registros. Você pode estar certa. Vou dar uma olhada e lhe dou um retorno amanhã de manhã. — Depois de dizer isso, o Sr. Clearwater desapareceu, algo que andava fazendo com mais frequência nos últimos tempos e a deixava com todo o fardo de lidar com o negócio sozinha.

Bella sentiu como se houvesse tirado um grande peso das costas. Era como se suas amarras tivessem sido rompidas.

* * *

A primeira pessoa que procurou naquela tarde foi Edward. Ela saiu do elevador e foi direto para o apartamento dele. Bateu várias vezes na porta, ansiosa para lhe contar a novidade. Para sua decepção, ele não estava em casa. Foi então que percebeu o quanto ele havia se tornado importante para ela. É como se o fato de contar para ele tornasse tudo real.

Entrando em seu apartamento, saudou sua gata e então pegou o telefone. Alice atendeu no segundo toque.

— Pedi o aumento ao Sr. Clearwater — ela disse, sem ao menos dizer "olá". — Alice, estou tão feliz que poderia chorar! Simplesmente aconteceu. Ele fez um comentário espontâneo dizendo que sou uma especialista em papéis de parede e eu disse que, se este fosse o caso, deveria ser paga de acordo.

— Isso é ótimo! E já era hora... Meus parabéns!

Bella sabia que Alice ficaria feliz por ela, simplesmente por ter conseguido juntar coragem e pedir o aumento.

— Devo tanto a você! — Bella disse com as emoções aflorando em sua voz. — É verdade. Há pouco tempo você me disse que só poderia me ajudar se eu parasse de me fazer de vítima. E percebi que estava certa. E Edward também, ele tem sido...

Ela parou, pensando no quanto Edward a havia ajudado. Não da mesma maneira que Alice, mas com sua doce compreensão. Ele a incentivara e a ajudara a se encontrar. Ela entendeu, pela primeira vez, o quanto sua dificuldade em confrontar o Sr. Clearwater estava ligada ao divórcio. Ela saiu de seu casamento destruída emocionalmente, carregando consigo muita mágoa e insegurança, que passaram a ser um grande peso em sua vida.

— Você não tem falado muito de Edward ultimamente — Alice comentou. — Como estão as coisas entre vocês?

— Eu não tenho falado muito dele? — Bella se esquivou. — Está tudo bem, só isso.

— "Tudo bem" me diz que está tudo ótimo.

Leah passou pelas pernas de Bella, exigindo atenção. Com a ponta do sapato, Bella chutou um brinquedo até a gata para distraí-la. Leah correu atrás dele.

— Agora — Alice disse, soltando um suspiro intenso —, me diga o quanto de aumento o seu chefe vai lhe dar.

— Ele não disse o quanto. Só disse que pensaria no assunto até amanhã.

— Não deixe que ele saia pela tangente — Alice a alertou.

— Não se preocupe — Bella disse. — Ele não se atreveria. — Nesse momento, ela se sentia invencível, capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa ou pessoa.

Assim que desligou o telefone, Bella deu a Leah a atenção que ela queria.

— Como você está, garota? — Bella perguntou. — Aposto que está ansiosa para ter esses gatinhos. — Ela acariciou suas costas e Leah ronronou contente. — Edward e eu encontraremos bons lares para seus bebês. — Bella garantiu. — Você não precisa se preocupar com nada.

Edward só chegou em casa depois das seis. Assim que ela ouviu uma movimentação vinda do outro lado da parede da cozinha, correu até seu apartamento. Deu batidas marcadas na porta e ficou feliz ao ouvi-lo cantarolando do outro lado.

— Quem é? — ele gritou.

— Bella.

A porta se abriu e ela correu para seus braços, espalhando beijos pelo seu rosto. Ele a olhou como se não soubesse ao certo o que estava acontecendo.

— Bella? — Seus olhos estavam arregalados de surpresa e encanto. — Qual a razão disso tudo?

— Um agradecimento. — Ela colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e o beijou mais uma vez. — Estou tão feliz!

— Meu palpite é que algo aconteceu depois do almoço.

Ela recompensou sua inteligência beijando-o mais demoradamente, saboreando seus lábios. Do fundo do coração, ela agradecia a Deus por colocar Edward em sua vida, antes solitária e infeliz.

— Estou quase com medo de lhe perguntar do que se trata. Seja o que for, não pare o que está fazendo. — Ele fechou a porta e a carregou até a sala.

Ela o abraçava com força. A camisa de Edward estava aberta. Ou ele estava se vestindo ou estava se despindo, ela não sabia ao certo. Seu corpo trêmulo se movia contra o dele.

— Você vai me dizer o que estamos comemorando? — ele perguntou, ofegante.

— Um aumento — ela disse. — E muito atrasado. Sabe, eu tinha de pedi-lo e fazer isso era uma experiência de crescimento para mim. — Ela pausou e esfregou o nariz contra o dele. — Sei que deve parecer bobo, mas eu não conseguia pedir esse aumento e isso se tornou um grande problema, um monstro, fiquei apavorada.

— Mas você conseguiu?

— Sim. E devo tudo isso a você. E a minha amiga Alice. Conhecer você me ajudou tanto, Edward! Você trouxe minha confiança de volta. Não sei como fez isso, mas desde que nos tornamos... amigos, parece que tudo começou a dar certo para mim.

— Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. E, naturalmente, aceitarei o crédito — ele disse afetuosamente.

— O Sr. Clearwater vai pensar no assunto até amanhã, mas, sabe, a questão não é o dinheiro, e sim eu mesma.

— Você com certeza não teve nenhuma dificuldade em me confrontar quando Cão tirou a virgindade de Leah. Pelo que me lembro, você estava bem preparada, com uma lista detalhada de exigências.

— Aquilo era diferente. Não fui eu a afetada, e sim Leah. Não tive nenhuma dificuldade em defender minha gata.

— Gostaria de reclamar, mas não vou — Edward disse. — Estou muito feliz pelo Cão ter ido atrás dela. Caso contrário, não sei quanto tempo levaria até que eu conseguisse quebrar essas suas barreiras.

Então ele a beijou lentamente, fazendo seu corpo tremer.

— Vamos celebrar! Jantar, dançar, passar uma noite na cidade. Vamos...

Ele parou de repente e fechou os olhos.

— O que foi?

— Tenho outro daqueles jantares de negócio idiotas hoje.

— Não tem problema. — Ela ficou decepcionada, mas entendeu. — Não avisei com antecedência. Podemos comemorar outro dia. Não tem problema. Mesmo. — Nada conseguiria frustrar sua alegria. — Daqui a quanto tempo precisa ir?

Ele olhou para o relógio e franziu a testa.

— Dez minutos.

— Então, é melhor eu ir embora.

— Não. — Ele a beijou avidamente.

— Edward! — Ela conseguiu protestar, mas não com muita veemência. — Você vai se atrasar.

— É, eu sei.

— Edward!

Ele beijou seu nariz.

— Estraga-prazer! Mas lembre-se: vamos jantar na cidade amanhã à noite.

— Vou me lembrar.

Bella voltou a seu apartamento entorpecida. Quando se jogou no sofá, Leah se aninhou em seu colo e ela acariciou suas costas, pensando no dia que tivera. Bella não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, até que alguém bateu na porta. Olhando pelo olho mágico, Bella ficou chocada ao ver quem era.

— Rosalie! — ela disse, destrancando a porta.

A irmã de Edward olhou para ela e caiu em prantos.

— Ah, Bella, como fui ingênua!


	9. VIII

— Rosalie, o que aconteceu? — Bella colocou a irmã de Edward para dentro de seu apartamento. Rosalie se jogou no sofá e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Vários segundos se passaram antes de ela conseguir falar.

— Descobri que Royce está envolvido com outra mulher. Encontrei os dois juntos, em nossa cama. Fiquei com o estômago embrulhado de tanto nojo. Não acreditei. Como pude ser tão burra?

— Ah, Rosalie! — Bella a abraçou. — Sinto muito!

— Edward me disse que Royce estava com outra, mas não acreditei. Eu o amava. Eu _realmente_ o amava. Como pude ser tão burra? — Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro de Bella.

Ver Rosalie arrasada desse jeito era quase como ver um reflexo de si mesma no espelho. Bella entendia a sensação devastadora de traição que Rosalie estava sentindo.

— Sei exatamente pelo que está passando — Bella disse quando os soluços de Rosalie diminuíram. Ela lhe trouxe uma xícara de chá com bastante açúcar, para ajudá-la a sair do choque.

— Como assim? — Rosalie perguntou e olhou para Bella, o rosto sem maquiagem. Seus olhos transpareciam uma dor profunda e familiar. A manta de recortes que a mãe de Bella havia feito como presente de Natal cobria os ombros da irmã de Edward, como se ela estivesse morrendo de frio. Parecia que Rosalie tinha 6 anos de idade.

— É como se seu mundo inteiro tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo. Mas é muito mais que isso. A sensação de traição é a pior dor emocional que existe.

— Você também?

Bella fez que sim.

— Meu marido, ex-marido agora, me deixou por outra mulher. Aparentemente, eram amantes havia meses, mas eu não fazia ideia. Quando Jacob pediu o divórcio, pensei que fosse morrer. — As lembranças daquele último confronto voltavam à cabeça de Bella. Mas ela percebeu, para sua surpresa, que, embora essas lembranças a entristecessem, não sentia mais a agonia esmagadora que sentiu durante um ano e meio.

— O que... o que você fez depois?

Bella pegou na mão de Rosalie.

— Depois que o divórcio saiu, juntei tudo o que tinha e me mudei para São Francisco.

— Então não deve fazer tanto tempo assim.

— O divórcio saiu no fim do ano passado, mais ou menos nesta época do ano.

Rosalie deu um gole em seu chá.

— Não percebi o que estava acontecendo. Confiei em Royce de verdade. E quase deixei que ele destruísse meu amor por meu irmão.

— Não é culpa sua.

— É minha culpa sim! — Rosalie chorava. — Olhando para trás, não acredito que fui contra meu irmão. Ele nunca mentiu para mim e, mesmo assim, acreditei em tudo o que Royce me dizia sobre meu irmão ser ciumento e todas aquelas outras besteiras.

— Eu também acreditei — Bella disse. — Mas quando amamos uma pessoa, a confiança é automática. Por que suspeitar que um homem está nos traindo se fazer o mesmo jamais se passaria pela nossa cabeça? A própria ideia de trair o Jacob era repugnante para mim.

Rosalie segurou a xícara com as duas mãos.

— Você acha que um dia conseguirá confiar novamente em outro homem?

— Sim — Bella respondeu depois de alguns segundos. — Mas não serei tão cega quanto antes. Não suportaria viver desconfiada. Este fardo arruinaria qualquer relacionamento futuro. Não sou a mesma mulher de dezoito meses atrás. A traição de Jacob me marcou para sempre. — Ela hesitou, sem saber ao certo o quanto deveria admitir sobre as mudanças que Edward havia trazido para sua vida. — Até pouco tempo atrás, achei que jamais diria isso, mas acho que essa situação toda fez com que eu mudasse para melhor.

— O que quer dizer?

— Foi uma longa e dolorosa provação. Só no mês passado confrontei a realidade e passei a entender o que aconteceu. Por muito tempo achei que odiava meu ex-marido, mas não era verdade. Como poderia odiá-lo se não tinha deixado de amá-lo?

— O que você sente por ele agora?

Bella teve de pensar na resposta.

— No geral, não sinto nada. Eu o perdoei.

— Você? Ele deveria ter implorado pelo seu perdão!

Bella sorriu, conhecia Jacob muito bem.

— Eu poderia esperar uma eternidade e isso jamais aconteceria. Ele acha que fui eu quem fracassei com ele, e talvez eu tenha fracassado mesmo, de certa forma. Ele precisava de uma desculpa para justificar o que estava fazendo comigo.

— Royce também me culpou. Como pôde perdoar o Jacob? Não consigo entender.

— De fato, ele não pediu meu perdão. Mas não fiz isso por _ele_, eu o fiz por _mim_. Caso contrário, sua traição teria me destruído.

— Mesmo assim, não consigo entender.

— No início, não conseguia lidar com a dor, então fingia que não estava machucada. Mas no último mês, percebi que precisava superar Jacob e o fim do meu casamento. E a única maneira de fazer isso foi admitindo minhas falhas e o perdoando. Se não fizesse isso, talvez jamais me livrasse da mágoa que sentia — disse Bella.

Novas lágrimas correram o rosto de Rosalie.

— Nunca serei tão sábia quanto você.

Bella riu.

— Ah, Rosalie! Se ao menos você soubesse quanto tempo levei para aceitar esse divórcio. Devo isso a Edward e a minha amiga Alice. Até mesmo Leah teve um papel importante nisso.

— Edward é maravilhoso — Rosalie admitiu e mordeu o lábio inferior. — Fui horrível com ele.

— Esta é a vantagem dos irmãos: eles conseguem perdoar. Podemos confiar que Edward vai perdoá-la. Ele é especial, Rosalie, e acho que vocês não terão mais problemas depois de se acertarem.

Elas se sentaram e conversaram, e, conforme as horas iam se passando, Bella percebeu o quanto tinham em comum. Eram quase dez horas da noite quando a campainha tocou. As duas se entreolharam.

— Não precisa se preocupar. Tenho certeza de que não é Royce — disse Rosalie.

Bella olhou pelo olho mágico mesmo assim. Era Edward. Removendo a corrente da porta, ela a abriu e o abraçou. Ele a beijou como se não se vissem havia semanas e não apenas algumas horas.

— Edward! — A voz de Rosalie interrompeu a neblina de paixão que cercava Bella.

Edward parou de beijá-la, surpreso com a presença da irmã, mas manteve o braço ao redor de sua cintura. Ela observou o rosto dele enquanto ele via sua irmã no sofá, embrulhada na manta de Bella. Seu olhar foi de Rosalie para Bella e, então, de volta para a irmã.

— Sente-se — Bella disse, soltando-se de seus braços. — Rosalie tem algo para lhe contar.

Então, como sabia o quanto seria difícil, inclinou-se no ouvido de Edward e sussurrou:

— Seja gentil com ela.

— Bella! — Edward disse irritado. — Não levante isso. É pesado demais para você.

— Não se preocupe — ela insistiu, tirando a caixa de papelão do porta-malas da van alugada. Estava pesada, mas ela aguentava. Rosalie havia encontrado um apartamento e Edward e Bella estavam ajudando com a mudança. Foi um mês repleto de acontecimentos. Rosalie morou temporariamente com Bella e as duas conversaram muito, geralmente noite adentro.

— Acho que já deu — Rosalie disse, enquanto Bella colocava a caixa sobre o balcão da cozinha.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro de Bella e sussurrou:

— O que Edward tem? Ele ficou mal-humorado demais a manhã inteira e, ontem à noite, também não estava muito legal. Você percebeu?

Bella havia percebido, mas não quis dizer nada.

— Não sei o que ele tem. — Mas de fato havia acontecido alguma coisa.

— Se alguém pode fazer com que ele fale, esse alguém é você.

Bella se perguntou se aquilo era verdade. Depois do último mês, ela e Rosalie eram como irmãs. E, nesse meio tempo, ela chegou a outra, e mais profunda, conclusão: estava completamente apaixonada por Edward.

Para alguém que estava convencida de que jamais seria capaz de se apaixonar outra vez, essa era uma ótima notícia.

— Devo tanto a vocês dois! — Rosalie disse quando Edward voltou da van. — Não sei o que teria feito sem vocês nessas últimas semanas. — Ela os abraçou e então se virou em uma tentativa de esconder as lágrimas, que faziam seus olhos claros brilharem. — Estou bem agora. Podem ir e se divertir. Não quero que se preocupem comigo.

Edward hesitou.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. — Rosalie começou a arrumar as coisas, removendo vários itens da caixa mais próxima e colocando-os sobre o balcão. O tempo todo de costas para eles. — Por favor — acrescentou.

Lembrando-se de sua própria experiência, Bella sussurrou:

— Ela ficará bem. Só precisa de tempo.

Juntos, Bella e Edward saíram do prédio de Rosalie e foram até onde Edward havia estacionado a van. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e a ajudou a entrar.

Bella removeu sua bandana e chacoalhou a cabeça para soltar as mechas de cabelo que estavam grudadas no rosto. Edward se sentou no banco do motorista. Ela percebeu que suas mãos estavam tensas, segurando o volante. Por vários segundos ele simplesmente ficou ali, sentado. Então, deu a partida e saiu com o carro. Mas ainda parecia absorto em seus pensamentos. Havia algo errado.

— Edward — ela disse —, está preocupado com alguma coisa?

Sua voz o tirou do devaneio e ele sorriu como se não estivesse preocupado com nada.

— Com absolutamente nada. Que tal dividirmos um _sundae_ com calda quente depois de devolvermos a van?

Parecia uma ótima ideia, mas Bella havia descoberto, nas últimas semanas, que quase todos os minutos que passava na companhia de Edward eram especiais. _Ele_ era especial.

— Você está preocupado com sua irmã? — Bella perguntou com cuidado, preocupada com seu ar triste. Ela não podia forçá-lo a dizer o que estava acontecendo. Ele falaria com ela quando estivesse pronto, decidiu.

— Não tanto como quando ela estava morando com Royce. Embora tenha sido difícil para ela, descobrir exatamente que tipo de homem ele é foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido.

— Ela ficará bem — Bella disse, confiante.

— Graças a você.

— Imagine. Ela sairá dessa experiência um pouco mais madura e bem mais esperta. Foi assim comigo. Mas leva tempo, Roma não foi construída em um dia.

— Eu que o diga. Olha o tempo que levei para conseguir me aproximar de você.

— Mas valeu o esforço, não valeu?

Ele tirou uma mão do volante e bateu de leve no joelho dela. Estavam sentados tão próximos um do outro que seus quadris se tocavam. A manhã estava quente e úmida, mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu, apreciando essa leve intimidade.

— Valeu cada segundo de espera — ele concordou. E então completou, com os olhos claros e sérios: — Sou louco por você, Bella. Há meses sou louco por você.

— Também sou louca por você — ela respondeu.

Mas o que era definitivamente louco era que eles estavam admitindo seus sentimentos um pelo outro em uma van em movimento, no meio do fluxo intenso das ruas de São Francisco.

Depois de falarem tão abertamente, os dois pareciam um pouco constrangidos, e bastante apaixonados. Bella se sentia como se estivesse de volta à faculdade. Os anos de casamento e as consequências do divórcio haviam se esvaído, como se nunca tivessem acontecido.

Deixando o carro de Edward no estacionamento subterrâneo, eles pegaram o elevador. No instante em que as portas se fecharam, Bella caiu nos braços de Edward. A boca dele procurou pela dela com o desespero de um homem trancado em um quarto escuro, incapaz de encontrar a saída. Os braços dele a levantaram levemente do chão, dando a ela a desculpa perfeita para abraçá-lo mais forte ainda.

— Sou louca por você — ela disse. Sentia-se embriagada, como se tivesse passado as últimas horas em um bar, e não os últimos minutos em seus braços.

Ele pegou o rosto dela com as mãos e a beijou até ela estremecer e gemer. Ele também gemeu.

— Edward! — De algum lugar em seu âmago, conseguiu tirar forças para protestar, mesmo que minimamente. — Ainda estamos no elevador.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor.

— Ah, é?

Ela pôs os braços na cintura dele e inclinou a cabeça para trás, sorrindo.

— Onde está seu lado aventureiro? — ele a provocou beijando seu nariz. Ele se esticou e apertou o botão do quarto andar.

O sentimento intenso de desejo era novo para ela. Bella achou que morreria se em algum momento ele parasse de beijá-la, amá-la ou tocá-la. Era como se anos de espera contida se libertassem dentro dela, tomando conta de todos os seus sentidos.

Ele a beijou novamente e ela se apoiou no corpo dele assim que o elevador se abriu no quarto andar.

— No seu apartamento ou no meu? — ele perguntou e então tomou a decisão por ela. — No seu.

A mão de Bella tremia enquanto dava as chaves a Edward. Ela ficou satisfeita ao ver que os dedos dele também não estavam lá muito firmes. Naquele momento, ela o amava tanto que achava impossível esperar mais um único segundo. Os braços dela circularam a cintura de Edward e ela beijou seu pescoço, logo abaixo do maxilar, provocando-o com sua língua, descendo-a e então beijando suavemente a cavidade na base do pescoço.

— Bella, pare — ele protestou.

— É isso mesmo o que você quer? — ela sussurrou levantando o rosto.

— Não. Nunca pare de me amar. — A porta se abriu e eles entraram cambaleantes.

Foi quando ela ouviu o miado choroso de Leah. Edward também ouviu. Ele olhou para trás e, então, voltou o rosto para Bella com os olhos bem fechados.

— Leah está tendo os filhotes — ele anunciou e então se afastou de Bella.


	10. IX

— Leah está tendo os filhotes agora!

Bella correu para dentro do apartamento.

— Ai, meu Deus! — Ela cobriu a boca com as mãos e olhou para o armário, onde Leah havia se aconchegado em um canto escuro.

A gata soltou outro miado choroso.

— Ah, Leah! — Bella sussurrou.

Leah a ignorou, levantou-se do ninho e foi até Edward, entrelaçando-se em suas pernas, o longo rabo deslizando em volta da panturrilha dele. Então, ela voltou para o armário e miou mais uma vez, em súplica.

— Parece que ela quer você — Bella murmurou, incapaz de disfarçar o espanto. Não fazia sentido Leah se sentir mais confortável com Edward. Afinal de contas, era Bella quem a alimentava e cuidava dela.

— Eu?

— Não era para mim que ela estava choramingando agorinha mesmo. — Por acaso ninguém mais entendia o significado de compromisso? Até sua gata foi atrás de outra pessoa quando em dificuldade.

Leah se levantou mais uma vez, buscando a atenção de Edward. Ele se agachou em frente à porta aberta do armário e a acariciou devagar, enquanto sussurrava palavras de conforto.

— Será que eu preciso ferver água ou algo do tipo? — Bella perguntou, ansiosa. O momento havia finalmente chegado, mas ela não fazia ideia do que fazer. Achava que Leah um dia iria calmamente dar à luz seus filhotes enquanto ela estivesse no trabalho.

— Ferver água? — Edward perguntou. — Para quê?

— Eu... sei lá. Para fazer café, acho. — Ela andava de um lado para outro, pelo carpete, atrás de Edward, a passos curtos e rápidos. Segundos atrás, os dois estavam envolvidos em um momento apaixonado e, agora, fazer amor era a última coisa que passava pela cabeça deles.

— Como ela está? — Bella perguntou, olhando por cima dos ombros de Edward.

— Até agora, ótima. Parece que o primeiro gatinho está prestes a nascer.

— Como está a Leah? — Bella perguntou novamente, com as pontas dos dedos pressionadas contra os lábios. — Ela está com medo? Acho que não vou aguentar vê-la sofrendo.

Edward olhou para Bella, pegou sua mão e beijou seus dedos.

— Ela está bem. Pare de se preocupar, vai acabar passando mal.

Foi Edward dizer isso que o estômago de Bella começou a doer. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, sentou-se na beirada da cama e se inclinou para frente.

— Edward, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Vá preparar aquele café do qual estava falando — ele sugeriu. — Neste momento, Leah está se saindo melhor que você.

Leah choramingou e Edward voltou sua atenção para dentro do armário.

— Ela acabou de dar à luz o primeiro filhote — ele anunciou satisfeito. — Boa garota, Leah! — ele disse empolgado. — Meu Deus! Venha ver! O filhote da Leah é igualzinho ao Cão.

Bella saiu rapidamente da cama para olhá-lo. O estômago não estava melhor, mas ela entendia a fonte de seu desconforto. Estava sofrendo dores de parto solidárias.

— Ele se parece mesmo com Cão. — Ela se agachou ao lado de Edward e estudou a criaturinha feiosa. — Não tenho problemas em lhe dizer, Edward, mas isso me aborrece um pouco.

— Uma xícara de café seria perfeita — ele disse. — Leah e eu estamos indo bem.

Bella correu para a cozinha. Quando chegou lá, decidiu que não tinha motivo para correr. Como Edward havia dito de maneira tão eloquente, ele tinha tudo sob controle.

— Como estão as coisas? — ela perguntou quando voltou com o café.

— Ótimas. Acho que Leah está quase pronta para dar à luz o segundo filhote.

Bella não estava interessada em assistir ao processo de nascimento, então se sentou na cama e deixou Edward brincar de parteira.

— Aí vem ele! — ele disse, depois de alguns minutos, sua voz elevada de empolgação. — Esse também é a cara do Cão. — Ele se virou com um sorriso orgulhoso, como se ele próprio tivesse dado à luz o filhote.

Murmurando, Bella se sentou no carpete ao lado de Edward.

Leah estava ocupada lambendo as pequenas crias. Para Bella, os filhotes não eram maiores que uma bola de pelo e eram feios de doer, mas isso não impediu que seu coração fosse inundado por uma enxurrada de emoções.

— Você acha que ela acabou?

— Não sei — Edward respondeu. — Quanto tempo duram essas coisas geralmente?

Bella riu.

— E como é que eu vou saber?

— Você não pretendia cruzá-la?

— Sim, antes do mal-educado do Cão interromper meus planos.

Edward levantou apenas uma sobrancelha.

— Você está feliz por ele ter feito isso, não está?

Bella não estava disposta a admitir isso.

— Você tem de admitir que assim que Cão conseguiu o que queria, ele seguiu tranquilamente com sua vida.

— Talvez, mas com a Leah tendo os filhotes do Cão... Bem, foi isso que consolidou nosso relacionamento, não acha?

Ela reprimiu um sorriso.

— Acho que sim.

— Você pode cruzá-la uma próxima vez, se essa for realmente sua intenção.

Ele estava certo. Seria tolo negar.

— Vou pegar o panfleto que o Dr. Christman me deu. Deve ter alguma coisa nele sobre o tempo que esse processo leva para acabar. — Ela o deixou por um momento e voltou, lendo o material que o veterinário havia lhe dado.

— Acho que Leah já deve ter terminado — Edward anunciou, quando Bella voltou para o quarto e se sentou na beira da cama. — Ela está dando toda a atenção aos filhotes e não está mais agindo como antes.

— Aqui diz que o processo de nascimento geralmente leva algumas horas — ela recitou e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. Leah não levou esse tempo todo nem de perto.

Antes que ela pudesse ler mais alguma coisa, Edward disse:

— Não sabemos quanto tempo fazia que ela estava em trabalho de parto antes de chegarmos.

— É. Poderia muito bem ser umas duas horas. — Ela sentiu uma enorme sensação de alívio por tudo haver terminado. — Ela só teve dois filhotes, mas aqui diz que os gatos da raça abissínia geralmente têm ninhadas menores e os siameses, maiores. Que interessante!

— Acho que temos de agradecer aos céus por Leah ter tido apenas dois.

— Falando nisso — Bella disse em tom de superioridade —, você nunca me deu o nome da família que vai ficar com sua metade da ninhada.

— Vou dar um para Rosalie — Edward disse, confiante. — Um animalzinho fará bem a ela. Além disso, ela está me devendo uma.

— Mas Rosalie quer um gato? — Bella podia considerar a irmã de Edward como parte da família, mas não queria empurrar um animal para ela caso não quisesse.

— Claro que quer! Os filhotes do Cão e da Leah são especiais. Além do mais, um gatinho fará companhia a ela enquanto tenta superar o tal do Royce. — Ele franziu a testa como se achasse repulsivo dizer o nome daquele homem. — Não deve demorar muito para ela esquecer aquele desgraçado.

— Não tenha tanta certeza assim — Bella disse. — Fui casada com um homem que apresentava vários traços semelhantes aos dele. Seja paciente com ela — ela aconselhou e então completou com um sorriso dócil: — assim como foi comigo.

— Você falou tão pouco do seu casamento.

— Se você pegar o que aconteceu com Rosalie e só mudar os nomes, a história é a mesma, com apenas algumas diferenças — ela complementou. — A principal diferença é que eu era _casada_ com Jacob. Poucos meses depois que me mudei para cá, ouvi de um amigo bem-intencionado, que achava que eu deveria saber que ele havia se casado com sua linda amante e que estavam esperando um bebê.

— Belo amigo!

O sorriso de Bella era triste.

— Foi o que pensei na hora. Essa notícia acabou comigo. Não porque ele havia se casado de novo, mas porque ele fora tão resistente quanto a termos um bebê quando eu queria desesperadamente formar uma família.

Edward deu um gole em seu café e pareceu estar refletindo sobre as informações.

— Você já o esqueceu completamente?

Bella não sabia ao certo como responder a essa pergunta. Sua hesitação pareceu deixar Edward um pouco preocupado. Ele olhou para ela e franziu a testa.

— Sim, eu o esqueci e, não, não o esqueci.

O canto da boca de Edward subiu, em um meio sorriso.

— Não entendi nada!

— Não o amo mais, se é isso que está perguntando. A parte mais difícil foi ter de abrir mão do sonho de como poderia ter sido nossa vida juntos.

— E você conseguiu? — Suas palavras eram duras e não demonstravam nenhum traço de emoção.

— Sim. — Ela queria agradecer a Edward pelo grande papel que ele teve em seu processo de cura, mas ele não parecia receptivo. Embora ele mesmo tivesse perguntado a ela sobre Jacob e seu casamento, ele parecia achar desagradável escutar os tristes detalhes da vida dela com o ex-marido.

Edward se levantou e foi até a sala, levando a xícara de café nas mãos. Ela o seguiu e se deparou com ele em frente à pequena janela que tinha vista para a rua. Ele não se virou. Era quase como se tivesse se esquecido de que ela estava ali.

— Edward?

Ele se virou e deu um sorriso fugaz.

— Você fica incomodado em falar sobre meu ex-marido?

Ele fez que não e colocou a xícara de lado.

— Nem um pouco. Fui eu que perguntei, lembra?

— Sim, mas você pareceu... sei lá, chateado, acho. Jacob fez parte de minha vida, e foi uma parte importante por muitos anos. O divórcio foi difícil para mim, mas aprendi com ele. Amadureci. Culpar Jacob já não é o que quero. Hoje entendo que também contribuí para o fim de nosso casamento. Não era a esposa perfeita.

— Você disse que não o ama mais?

Ela gesticulou, sem forças.

— Vou colocar desta maneira: não o odeio. Minha felicidade não depende do que está acontecendo na vida dele neste momento. Ela depende de mim e das escolhas que faço, e eu decidi ser feliz. — E ela esperava que essa vida fosse ao lado de Edward. No fundo do coração, pedia a Deus que ele sentisse por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele.

Ele sorriu. Bella podia jurar que nunca havia visto alguém tão bonito. Era estranho, ela sabia, sentir-se daquela maneira por um homem. Não era a aparência dele, embora ele fosse muito atraente. Mas o que ela achava tão fascinante em Edward era quem ele era como pessoa. Era confiável e generoso. Ele a havia ajudado a recuperar sua fé no amor e na vida. O amor dele havia sido uma dádiva preciosa pela qual ela sempre seria grata.

— Edward — ela sussurrou —, o que foi? — Algo ainda o estava incomodando.

Ele foi até Bella e a abraçou com carinho. Descansou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela e ela ouviu um suspiro retumbar em seu peito.

— Você conseguiu o aumento com o Sr. Clearwater? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. — Bella tinha certeza de que havia lhe contado, mas os dois andavam tão envolvidos em ajudar Rosalie que ele devia ter se esquecido. — Um aumento muito bom.

— Que bom...

Bella se afastou do peito de Edward e olhou para ele.

— Por que você está me perguntando do Sr. Clearwater?

— Você ama seu trabalho, não ama? Principalmente agora que está ganhando o respeito e o dinheiro que merece?

— Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver conosco?

Ele voltou a abraçá-la.

— Também amo meu trabalho. Trabalho para o California Fidelity há quase dez anos. Na quinta-feira passada, fui promovido. Trabalhei durante anos por essa promoção, mas nunca imaginei que aconteceria tão rápido. Isso me pegou de surpresa.

— Edward, isso é maravilhoso! — Na ponta dos pés, ela o beijou, cheia de orgulho. — Por que não me contou isso antes? Podíamos ter comemorado.

— Minha promoção significa mais uma coisa, Bella.

— Tenho certeza de que terá mais responsabilidades. Ah, Edward, não poderia estar mais feliz por você!

— Significa — ele disse, com as mãos nos ombros de Bella — que tenho de me mudar.

O sangue desceu do rosto de Bella tão rapidamente que ela achou que ia desmaiar.

— Mudar? Para onde?

Ele suspirou e olhou para o outro lado.

— Seattle.


End file.
